Petualangan Genk SIT Sakura, Ino, Tenten
by nyu-nyu-nyu
Summary: Dengan alur yang jelas, dan jalan cerita yang penuh "kejutan", cerita telah di-apdet gitu.. WARNING! YURI content, a little explicit. Saya mohon buat adek-adek kecil jangan DIBUKA ya! Kalo gak nanti pantatnya LEBAR lho! Review! Agar saya dpt memperbaiki
1. Sebuah prolog : Penculikan Konohamaru

WARNING !!! Cerita mengandung unsur eksplisit dan sedikit (BANYAK) (SEMUA) berbau seks, disarankan untuk umur 17++, ada sedikit Yuri. 1 cowo 3 cewe jadinya??

tidak menghiraukan saran ini efek samping ditanggung sendiri ^o^

Anak kecil jangan masuk, yang gak suka seks juga jangan masuk ya ^o^

menulis lagi… ^o^

Mohon kerja samanya…

----------------------Aw... Aw... Penculikan Konohamaru--------------------

SMA KONOHA – Siang yang cerah untuk para siswa dan siswi sekolah ini untuk melepas segala kepenatan setelah usai belajar. Sekolahan dipenuhi oleh berbagai siswa yang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang terburu-buru untuk pulang, ada yang sekedar bersantai-santai dengan teman mereka, bahkan sebagian berpacaran di taman.

Di salah satu kelas terdengar tawa gadis-gadis yang sedang *mungkin* bergosip. Di kelas terpojok memang sering digunakan para gadis desa Konoha ini untuk bergosip atau sekedar melepas lelah. Mereka adalah Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino.

Mereka bertiga tergolong gadis-gadis yang cantik, namun jangan main-main dengan mereka, karena mereka juga merupakan geng para gadis yang cukup populer dan sangat ditakuti bahkan oleh pria.

Terdengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka,

"Aduh BT banget seh!! Tau gak masa tadi gua disuruh berdiri di depan. Cuman gara-gara gua ketiduran dalem kelas." ujar Tenten.

"Yah~ ngapain lagi lo tidur dalem kelas?" tanya Ino.

"Biasa semalem gw nonton ampe malem." jawab TenTen.

"Nonton apa seh lo? Pasti lo nonton film bokep lagi ya?" ujar Sakura.

"Alah!! Anak kaya dia mah palingan juga nonton film kartun anak-anak.." ujar Ino dengan nada meledek.

"Enak aja lo semua.." ujar TenTen sedikit marah.

"Hahahahahh!!!" Sakura dan Ino tertawa puas menertawakan TenTen.

"Tapi, tapi..!!! Gua dah pernah lo nonton video bokep gituan." ujar Tenten.

"Serius lo??" Sakura menanggapinya dengan serius.

"He.. lo kira gua boong apa?? Ih.. seru tau nonton gituan." ujar Tenten.

"Seru?? Emang gimana tuh ceritanya??" ujar Ino tak mau kalah.

"Nih.. denger ya, yang gua liat waktu itu video tentang ThreeSome gitu." ujar Tenten/

"ThreeSome apaan seh~ gua gak ngerti.. heheh" ujar Skura berpura-pura

"Seru dong??" tambah Ino.

"Seru lah, tau gak ada adegan dimana si cowo diiket gitu tangannya, kakinya dikangkangin terus sic ewe berdua dengan puas nyiksa tuh cowo." ujar Tenten.

Ino dan Sakura hanya dapat memikirkan hal-hal ngeres saat ini.

"Terus lu nikmatin gak?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya eyalah... Gila !! Ampe Horny gua liatnya..!! Untung sendiri coba klo ada Neji yang nemenin.. Uh,,, enak kayanya..!!" ujar Tenten.

"Jadi lo pengen gituan ama si Neji ??" tanya Sakura.

"Ya normal lha.., daripada lo ngayal mulu ma Sasuke. Dah tau dia dah bersenang – senang dengan Kabuto itu.." ujar Tenten sambil ketawa kecil.

"Sialan lo, sekali lagi ngomong gitu gua hajar lo" ujar Sakuar

"Udah –udah!! terus gimana Ten??" ujar Ino

"Terus yang paling seru itu pas si cowonya muncrat di depan muka si cewe. Euh bikin daerah V gua basah aja tuh film.."

"Pengen gua kaya gitu apalagi si cewe keliatan nikmatin banget." lanjut Tenten.

"Gua juga seh sebenernya pengen."ujar Ino.

"Jadi.. kalian semua pengen?? Gua punya ide *tring*" seru Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu bayangannya muncul di belakangnya

Sakura membisikan sesuatu di telinga mereka.

"Yang bener lo??"

"Udah percaya ma gua." ujar Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

Akh.. emangnya gua buntu ide, gak dong!

bakal gua selesein ko tenang

^o^

Siap?

Tahan dulu ya!!

Jangan mikir jorok dulu..

Tahan dikit.

Nafasnya atur.

Tarik Nafas.

Yuk kita lanjut

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sore itu di rumah Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangan Ino dan Tenten.

"Yah mau enak aja kudu ngaret.!!" Sakura agak sedikit kesal.

Tiba – tiba HP'a berdering *ringtonenya Heroes Come Back by NoBody Know*

**Say, gua gak punya obat gitu'n!!**

**Terus gimana, gua telat dikit.**

**Mau gua tanya ke nenk Tsunade aja ya!!**

**malem ini tapi gua datang ko**

**Kita Party ya say.**

**-INO-**

"Dasar, pake say segala lagi. Dikasih tugas gitu aja susah." ujar Sakura.

Tiba-tiba *teng tong*. Sakura bergegas ke bawah untuk mencaritahu siapa yang datan.

"Hay cantik..!! Lama banget seh.!" ujar Sakura.

"Gua kan disuruh lo bawa pelengkapan. ni gua dah bawa lengkap ada perangkap, tali, shuriken , kunai, fuuma shuriken juga ada klo lo mau pake." ujar Tenten, tenyata Tenten baru datang ke rumah Sakura.

"Lo memang ninja yang hebat deh.. Tapi alat yang satu itu bawa kan?"

"Yang satu itu mah pasti.. FULL deh pokoknya gak cemen." Ujar Tenten.

"Sep..., tapi kayanya si Ino telat ni. Obatnya dia gak punya. Kayanya dia baru mau minta ke Tsunade-sama deh."

"Dasar tuh anak gak bisa diandelin." ujar Tenten.

"Lo masuk dulu gih, dandan kek gtu."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar Sakura.

**-**** Di Kamar Sakura –**

"Ten, lo dah siap kan? Malem ini tampil nakal dong?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya dong, lo gimana?"

"Tenang aja gua akan tampil seksi..!! Heheh" ujar Sakura.

"Lo kan gak punya tetek.." ujar Tenten dengan nada mengejek.

"Dasar lo..!! Bukannya tetek lo yang rata??"

"Dah akh, jangan sampai kamar ini jadi medan tempur *lagian ini kan bukan FanFict tempur*. Tapi heran kenapa musti dia yang kita culik. Pliss deh dia kan ingusan...??" tanya Tenten

"Hei, justru yang ingusan yang bisa dibodohin ma kita, bisa dikerjain. Kebayang klo Neji yang jadi korban. Nanti malah kita yang babak belur. Kalo Rock Lee, kita kan gak kuat nahan dia kalo dia berontak, apalagi kalo dia mabok. Choji, nggak deh ketimpah bisa gepeng kita, Shikamaru, dia terlalu cuek gak bakal nikmat ma dia mah. Shino, kan bukan manusia mana mungkin bisa. Kiba.. uhh *mnutup hidung* bau pipis anj*ng. Naruto.. ikh gak nafsu gua. Satu-satunya ya KONOHAMARU. Lagian dia bego tapi lucu kan imut gimana getoo.." ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Terserah deh yang penting enak." "hahahah~" ujar Tenten.

"Ya udah sekarang mening kita berdua nyari tuh bocah dulu."

"Lo aja deh, lo kan deket ma Konohamaru. Dia kan deket ma Naruto. Naruto deket ma lo. Klo gua nanti dia curiga."

"Owh ya udah. Nanti kalo ada Ino. sekalian siapin obatnya OK!!"

"Sip...!!" Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kira-kira gua pake baju pa ya..?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu terbuka. Nanti dia curiga. Biasa aja. Di sini baru dibuka. Heheheh~!!!" ujar Tenten.

Bergegas Sakura memakai T-Shirt merah ketatnya dan celana pendek 20 cm di atas lututnya.

"Kalo gini??"

"Sip!!" ujar Tenten.

"Ya udah! gua cabut nyari Konohamaru dulu ya. Lo ganti baju dulu sana siapin semuanya."

"Tenang aja.." ujar Tenten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimana? dah kebayang ceritanya??

Apa??

Belom??

Imajinasinya kemana??

Ayo kira-kira ceritanya gimana??

mau gua lanjutin??

mau??

gak tahan ya??

OK! Tarik Nafas lagi..

Lanjut yuks..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sore hampir malam – Sakura berkeliling desa Konoha untuk mencari Konohamaru. Jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Biasanya kemana ya.. tuh anak"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Ka Sakura!!" ujar anak pendek itu

"Eh Konohamaru. bikin kaget aja.!"ujar Sakura. Secara kebetulan, ocah itu ternyata Konohamaru.

"Ngapain ,ka dah mau malem gini. Pake bajunya pendek lagi. Apa gak kedinginan, ka?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Biasa aja. Kebetulan Ka Sakura ada perlu sama kamu."

"Tentang apa, ka?" tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

"Kamu pasti seneng!"

"Pasti tentang misi Rank D lagi ya. Hufft~ kalo gini terus kapan naiknya." ujar Konohamaru.

"Ya udah ngobrolnya di rumah ka Sakura aja ya." Tangan Sakura segera menarik Konohamaru.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura sengaja menempel-nempelkan pantatnya ke tangan Konohamaru. Konohamaru hanya diam saja, tapi mukanya berubah merah.

Tiba di rumah Sakura.

"Aku pulang!!"

"Hay Sakura!! Lama banget seh..!" Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Ino yang malam ini berpenampilan seksi sekali dengan gaun malam terusan biru muda sekitar 20cm dari atas lutu dan *sepertinya* tidak mengenakan BH.

"Siapa yang dari tadi lama?? hheu~" ujar Sakura.

"Maaf deh. Eh ada Konohamaru.!! Masuk!! Biasa Ka Ino sering bantuin Ka Sakura kalo malem-malem gini kasian dia lagi ditinggal keluarganya ke desa sebelah."

Mereka bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

"Nanti Kakak ambilkan minum dulu ya..!!" ujar Ino

"Yang SPECIAL ya Ino..!!" ujar Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Ino.

"Siph..~!!" ujar Ino.

"Jadi, apa yang mau Ka Sakura diskusikan.?" tanya Konohamaru

"Owh, iya ampir lupa. Tenang aja kita minum dulu. Lagian besok kan Minggu. Kamu jadi bisa di sini lama kan. Menginap juga boleh nemenin Ka Sakura." Ujar Sakura dsambil tersenyum nakal.

"Nih minumannya..!!"

Tiga cangkir jus sudah tersedia di atas meja. Masing-masing telah diberi "obat" oleh Ino.., ya palagi kalo bukan obat perangsang.

"Konohamaru. Diminum dulu jusnya..! kakak mau ke dapur dulu ngambil makanan." ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum pada Konoha maru.

"Ino, Tenten kemana..??" tanya Sajura setengah berbisik pada Ino.

"Keliatannya ia dah gak tahan. Dia dah duluan nonton bokep di kamar lo. Sekarang lagi ngicik kali.."

"Serius lo??" tanya Sakura.

"Ya udah, tunggu Konohamaru kerangsang aja, kalo dosisnya kebanyakan dia akan pusing lalu tertidur nah abis itu kita gotong dia ke atas." lanjut sakura.

"Tenag aja ini ditambah resep khusus keluarga Naraya., ditambahkan cabang Tanduk kanan rusa jantan + lendir lintah Desa Hujan. Dijamin seteguk aja dah bikin dia Horny."

Mereka berdua mengintip Konohamaru dari dapur.

Terlihat Konohamaru mulai terkena efek obat itu. Di celananya terlihat ada tonjolan walaupun kecil.

Sakura dan Ino tertawa melihat hal mereka tahan agar tidak ketahuan.

Tangan Konohameu mulai merayapi daerah selangkangannya. Ia mulai menekan-nekan penkan penisnya.

Ia kemudian meminum habis jus miliknya. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur di sofa.

"Yes...!!!" teriak Sakura

"Ino bantu gua gotong nih anak. Jangan lupa minum juga jusnya buat kita." mereka berdua menggotong tubuh Konohamaru menuju kamar Sakura. Tak lupa Sakura dan Ino menenggak habis jus mereka agar sama-sama terangsang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wah Panas ya??

Padahal gua ngetik pas lagi ujan loh

Mau lanjut??

Lanjutin sendiri deh??

Apa??

Mau gua lanjutin??

OK, tarik nafas lagi.

tahan!!

Kita lanjut

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di kamar Sakura terlihat Tenten sedang bermasturbasi di depannya terlihat diputarkan sebua video porno. Piyama warna kuning yang ia kenakan sudah tersibak bagian atasnya kancing-kancing piyama itu sudah terlepas semua sehingga payudaranya yang berukuran sedang itu menyembul keluar sedangkan celananya sudah entah ia lemparkan kemana. Terlihat jari tangannya bermain-main di daerah V mengocok-ngocok dengan irama yang tak teratur. Nafanya sudah terengah-engah.

"Gila!! si Tenten dah nyuri start. Eh~ urusin dulu ni anak." Ujar Sakura.

"Sshh.. ach ach.,.. abis gimana lagi gua orangnya cepet Horny seh...!!"

"Sini bantuin kita" ujar Ino.

Tenten segera berdiri tanpa merapikan pakaiannya, toh ia akan bugil juga pada akhirnya. Terlihat cairan cintanya ada yang menetes di lantai ketika ia berjalan menuju Sakura dan Ino.

"I.. dasar lo. Orangnya cepet becek ya..?? Itu ampe netes gitu" ujar Ino.

"Heheh.." tawa Tenten kecil.

"Nih lo minum ni obat, biar stamina lo bagus buat malam ini. Kita bertiga dah minum tuh obat" ujar Sakura memberi bungkusan obat pada Tenten. Tenten segera meminum obat itu.

Ketiga gadis itu segera melucuti seluruh pakaian Konohamaru. Kemudian tubuh bocah itu mereka baringkan di atas kasur. tangannya mereka ikat di setiap tepi tempat tidur. Begitu juga dengan kakinya. sehingga tubuh bocah itu membentuk huruf X. Di selangkangannya mengacung penis yang tidak begitu besar. Penis dalam keadaan ereksi karena efek dari obat yang mereka beri.

"Mau diapain nih anak. Biar gua yang pertama" Ujar Tenten.

"Enak aja lo kan udah puas ama video tadi.! Biar gua yang pertama. Awas gua mau ganti baju dulu biar seksi.." ujar Sakura.

Sakura segera melepaskan T-shirt merah, celana serta daleman pink dan menggantinya dengan gaun malam yang sangat seksi. Kemudian ia mendekati tubuh Konohamaru. Ia usap pelan penis bocah itu.

"I~.. kecil ya..?? Tapi lucu seh.. Pasti ngegelitik gimana gitu.. heheh " ujar Sakura.

"Ia ini mah gak puas"" ujar Tenten

"Dasar lo mah mang suka penis raksasanya Chouji kan??" ledek Ino.

Sakura kemudian memasukan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya. ia maju mundurkan kepalanya. Konohamaru masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar namun terdengar lenguhan kecil dari mulutnya. Sakura tersentak kaget. Namun setelah dilihat Konohamru masih belum sadar, ia melanjutkan blow jobnya. Sementara Ino sedang asik meremas – remas payudara Tenten, begitu juga dengan tangan Tenten yang meremas payudara Ino yang besar dari balik gaun malamnya. Ino dan Tenten saling melucuti pakaian mereka masing-masing. mereka segera mengambil posisi 69 di atas kursi di dalam kamar Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura asik mengulum penis, di tengah keasikan Sakura mengulum penis itu, tak disangka Ino mendesah kencang.

"Ach... sshh... Tenten gw nyampe... Sshhh.." Tubuh Ino menggelinjang dada Ino yang besar mendongak ke atas. Ini membuat Sakura bergairah untuk menyedot dada Ino tersebut. Sesegera mungkin Sakura meremas dada Ino yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, kemudian ia sedot payudara kiri Ino sementara tangan kanan Sakura memilin-milin puting payudara kiri Ino yang sudah sangat keras.

"Ach... Gua yang jebol duluan nih..." ujar Ino ditengah kenikmatan orgasmenya yang pertama.

Tiba-tiba,

"Aaa..!!! Kakak... apa-apaan ini" suara Konohamaru memecahkan kenikmatan mereka.

"Lo seh Ino, make tereak – tereak segala, jadinya tuh bocah kan bangun" ujar Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura mendekati Konohamaru dengan langkah yang centil, pantatnya ia goyang-goyangkan sehingga terlihat seksi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bercanda, udah gw bilang kan bkal nyelesein complete ^o^

Waw..

Gak kuat neyh

heheh~

Mau dilanjutin??

Tenang, jangan buru-buru.

Yuk kita lanjut

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kemudian Sakura mendekati Konohamaru dengan langkah yang centil, pantatnya ia goyang-goyangkan sehingga terlihat seksi.

"Ada apa Konohamaru?? Tenang kita gak bakal ngapa-ngapain. Malah kita akan memberikan kenikmatan." ujar Sakura

*"Bersiaplah" bayangan Sakura pun muncul di belakang tubuhnya.*

Sakura mulai membuka gaun malamnya. Kini ia telanjang di hadapan Konohamaru.

Sakura kembali mengulum penis Konohamaru. Konohamaru hanya dapat mengerang-ngerang saat diberi kenikmatan oleh kuluman Sakura.

Setelah lama mengulum penis Konohamaru. Sakura mengambil posisi untuk memasukan penis itu ke dalam vaginanya. Vagina Sakura yang sudah licin memudahkan penis Konohamaru untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Penis Konohamaru yang kecil tidak mampu menjangkau dinding rahim Sakura.

Sakura mendesah-desah

"ach...ach... shh." Sakura mengatur irama geraknya dengan menaikan pantatnya keatas dan ke bawah.

Sementara itu Ino mendekati Sakura dari depan. Ino kemudian mengarahkan dadanya tepat di depan muka Sakura. Sakura mengerti maksud Ino kemudian segera melahap payudara Ino. Sementara Tenten meremas-remas payudara Sakura dari belakang.

Desahan mereka berempat memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian desahan panjang Sakura mengakhiri gerakannya.

"Shhh ach.... gw nyampe juga...!" Akhirnya Sakura mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama. Tubuhnya ambruk ke samping Konohamaru.

"Makasih ya Konohamaru...!!" Sakura mengecup bibir bocah itu. Kini Sakura menyingkir ke sofa untuk beristirahat.

Tak lama kemudian Tenten mendekatkan daerah V-nya ke depan muka Konohamaru. Dengan posisi masih terikat bibir Konohamaru menyentuh bibir vagina Tenten. Tanpa diperinta bocah ini mengerti apa maksudnya, karena ia sudah sering membaca novel-novel stensil bersama Naruto. Konohamaru menjilati vagina Tenten. Kemudian ia menggigit clitoris Tenten sehingga Tenten menjerit kecil.

"Aw...!! shhh..."

Konohamaru kembali menjilati daerah itu sampai akhirnya ia merasakan penisnya kembali hangat. Setelah dilihat ternyata Ino telah memasukan penis Konohamaru ke dalam vaginanya kemudian Ino melakukan gerakan kesamping yang menyebabkan penis Konohamaru berputar-putar.

Melihat kedua temannya sedang asik bermain, Sakura kembali turun, kini ia menjilati daerah selangkangan Konohamaru. ia jilati batang penis Konohamru.

Tak lama kemudian Tenten mendesah panjang, rupanya ia telah mencapai klimaksnya, cairannya membasahi wajah Konohamaru.

Tak lama Konohamaru mendesah..

"Ach... pengen pipis... shhh~" rupanya Konohamaru akan mencapai ejakulasinya, tetapi ini terlalu dini bagi ketiga gadi ini.

Sakura segera menarik Ino sehingga penis Konohamaru terlepas dari vagina Ino. kemudian Sakura mengulum penis Konohamaru dan crot..crot...crot.. sperma Konohamaru yang sangat banyak tumpah di mulutnya sebagian menetes dari ujung bibir Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura mencium Ino, dan membagi cairan itu dengan Ino. Tenten tak mau ketinggalan, ia langsung mencium Sakura.

Ketiganya merasa belum puas, tetapi Konohamaru terlihat sangat lelah. Tubuhnya dibasahi peluh. Ketiga gadis itu melepaskan ikatan Konohamaru dan segera memberikan Konohamaru pakaian.

Setelah itu Sakura mendekati Ino, ia mencium bibir Ino, tangannya meremas-remas payudara Ino, mereka saling meremas. Kini Sakura turun ke selangkangan Ino. Sakura menjilati daerah V Ino. Kemudian Ino membisikan sesuatu "Kita 69 aja!"

Sakura mengangguk kini ia mengambil posisi menjilati vagina Ino. Lalu Ino mengambil posisi tepat di depan vagina Sakura. Mereak saling menjilati satu sama lain.

Tenten yan berada di sisi tempat tidur merasa terangsang, ia mendekati mereka, namun tangannya di tarik oleh Konohamaru.

"Kakak mau saya puaskan lagi?"

Tenten tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium bibir Konohamaru. Kini tangan Konohamaru bebas untuk meremas-remas payudara Tenten. Tak lama Konohamaru yang baru saja berpakaian kembali bugil, karena dilucuti oleh Tenten.

Tenten mengambil posisi menungging lalu Konohamaru mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Tenten. Ia menggenjot Tenten. Desahan kembali meramaikan kamar Sakura ini. Entah berapa banyak flek dan noda cairan yang sudah menetes di kasur dan sofa kamar ini.

Tak lama kemudian, entah karena kebetulan keempatnya nyaris mencapai orgasme berbarengan. Diawali dengan desahan panjang Tenten. Lalu Tenten mencabut vaginanya kemudian segera menggesekan penis Konohamaru dengan payudaranya. Dan Konohamaru pun mendesah, Sperma yang lebih sedikit ini tumpah di payudara Tenten. Kemudian Sakura dan Ino mendesah berbarengan.

Akhirnya mereka berempat ambruk ditempatnya masing-masing. Tenten dan Konohamaru saling tertidur di kasur. Sementara Sakura tidur di sofa. Dan Ino tubuhnya terguling ke karpet lantai dan tertidur di situ.

Paginya tanpa sadar Konohamaru terbangun di atas tempat tidur Sakura dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi.

Ia keluar dari kamar, lalu bertemu Sakura.

"Pagi, Konohamaru..!!" sapa Sakura ramah.

"Semalam...??" tanya Konohamaru kebingungan.

"Semalam kau kuajak kesini untuk berdiskusi tentang misi berikutnya, tapi kau tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Jadi aku dan Ino memindahkanmu ke kamar tidurku. Dasar anak kecil!!" ujar Sakura berusaha menutupi kejadian semalam.

"Sepertinya semalam aku..." Konohamaru kembali menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengeri.

"Kamu Mimpi Basah sepertinya. Kamu sudah besar Konohamaru. Celanamu basah semalam dan kau meringis-ringis keenakan. Bisa kamu ceritakan mimpimu..??" Ujar Sakura yang menutupi kejadian semalam.

"Mungkin, tapi terlalu panjang untuk kuceritakan.." ujar Konohamaru.

"Itu rahasia lelaki, simpan saja. Kau sarapan dulu. Sudah kusiapkan makanannya dan jus." ujar Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata JUS.

"Tidak usah sepertinya aku Phobia dengan JUS. Lagian sepertinya teman-temanku cemas. Tak tahu kemana aku semalam." seru Konohamaru

"Aku langsung pamit saja" ujar Konohamaru lalu ia berlari keluar rumah Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kamu sudah menjadi laki-laki Konohamaru..!!" ujar Sakura. Kemudian dari dapur muncul Ino dan Tenten

"YES...!!! Kita berhasil" ketiganya berteriak kencang. Mereka kelihatannya berhasil membuat Konohamaru menikmati tubuh mereka tanpa ia sadari.

Sampai saat ini Konohamaru tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat malam itu, ia merasa itu bukan mimpi. Sedangkan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten telah berhenti mengejar Konohamaru. Mereka kini lebih memilih memuaskan hasrat mereka sendiri.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

^o^

Nah beres juga kan...??

Ditunggu reviewnya..

capeknya menulis nyu...~~~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Hallowen Party part 1

Hey hey.. Kembali lagi… Berarti *Slurp* *mimisan lagi*

heheheh~~

Makasih banyak atas kritik *bukan flame* yang dikasih.

Masalah typo, akan dibenarkan segera!!!

Soalnya keyboardnya rada-rada baka gitu deh *alibi* terus nulis*ngetik*nya malem-malem *alibi lagi*....!!! -.~

Yuri Yuri. Sekarang bagiannya Yuri.

Mudah-mudahan gak ada anak kecil yang baca. Ketakutan bikin yang rate M adalah ini.

**Pesta Hallowen Para "****Gadis"**

Konoha Gakure – Peringatan hallowen sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Para murid SMA Konoha sibuk memilih kostum yang sesuai untuk mereka. Sama halnya dengan murid lainnya Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten pun sibuk untuk memilih dan membeli kostum yang akan mereka kenakan nanti. Seperti biasa, pasti, dan haruslah mereka tampil sebagai ninja terseksi di acara hallowen nanti.

Hiruk-pikuk SMA Konoha terlihat sejak pagi tadi. Banyak yang berlalu-lalang membawa propeti. Ada yang memasang hiasan-hiasan jack 'o' pumpkin di setiap sudut sekolah. Ada yang menghias panggung di lapangan sekolah. Ada juga yang mengganti poster-poster di lorong sekolah dengan artikel-artikel serta brosur-brosur acara untuk nanti.

Di salah satu kelas terdengar obrolan ketiga gadis ini.

"Hey kawan!! Gimana malam Hallowen kita??" ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Biasa lha!! Tampil seksi harus dong!!" jawab Tenten.

"Yah!! Tahun lalu juga lo tampil biasa aja. Gak sedikit pun horny gua liat lo." ujar Ino.

"Tahun lalu kan emang gua belom berani tampil seksi. Tahun ini liat aja berapa cowo yang ngacret hidungnya sehabis melihat gua tampil seksi."ujar Tenten membela dirinya.

"Taruhan!! Kita Taruhan!!" ujar Ino.

"Udah!! Udah!! Jangan berantem di sini. Tenang kita semua harus tampil seksi..!!" ujar Sakura.

"Kita taruhan!! Siapa yang paling seksi bakal dapet hadiah!!" ujar Ino.

"Hadiahnya apa??" ujar Tenten menanggapinya serius.

"Hadiahnya. Hm...~ ya kepuasan lah!!" ujar Ino.

"Heh!! Emangnya kepuasan dari siapa??" ujar Sakura.

"Dari cowo lha~!!" ujar Ino.

"Siapa?? Siapa??" ujar Tenten.

"Pokoknya ada deh!!" ujar Ino.

"Konohamaru lagi" ujar Tenten.

"Nggak!! Jangan!! Bisa malu kita." ujar Sakura.

"Ya nggak lha. Kali ini dijamin puas." ujar Ino.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menyepakati taruhan tersebut. Itu artinya mereka bertiga harus tampil sangat seksi malam nanti di pesta hallowen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pesta perayaan hallowen tinggal 1 hari lagi. Sakura masih kebingungan dengan kostum apa yang akan ia kenakan nanti. Ia berjalan-jalan ke toko kostum. Ia memilih-milih gaun di salah satu butik di pertokoan itu. Ia lebih memilih gaun karena ia lebih percaya diri tampil di depan orang banyak. Ia memilih berbagai macam gaun, namun tak ada juga yang cocok baginya.

"Hey Sakura!! Lagi milih gaun buat nanti ya." suara seorang wanita mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang memilih gaun.

"Eh!! Ino!! Lo sendiri. Di sini!!??" tanya Sakura heran.

"Nggak!! Nggak!! Gua udah dapet buat besok malam. Gua ke sini cuman mau liat-liat gaun koleksi terbaru aja." ujar Ino.

"Owh. Gua lagi bingung." ujar Sakura.

"Bingung?? Kenapa?? Lo gak mau menang taruhan kita?? Tampil seksi kan gampang say." ujar Ino.

"Iya seh tapi..." ujar Sakura.

"Sini gua bantu cari. Tenang gua gak bakal curang. Lo puas gua juga ikut puas ko." ujar Ino.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memilih-milih pakaian yang pas dan seksi untuk Sakura. Berbagai gaun sudah dipilihkan oleh Ino. Namun Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya,

"Yang ini seksi kan??" tanya Ino sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gaun berwarna biru agak tua dengan variasi merah.

"Warnanya gua suka, tapi apa modelnya....???" Sakura tampak kebingungan.

"Dicoba dong say!!" ujar Ino.

"OK!! gua coba!!!" ujar Sakura. Mereka berdua pun langsung mencari kamar pas.

Sesampainya di kamar pas. Sakura masuk kamar pas namun Ino juga ikut masuk kamar pas.

"Lo ko ikut-ikutan seh??" tanya Sakura.

"Biar gua bisa liat lha~" ujar Ino.

"Owh OK!" ujar Sakura. Sakura kemudian mencoba gaun tersebut. Namun..

"Bajunya gak dibuka?? Nanti kan gak tahu pas apa nggak??" ujar Ino.

"Betul juga ya!" kemudian Sakura membuka jaket merahnya. maka terlihatlah bra berwarna pink. Lalu ia hendak memakai gaun tersebut. Tapi Ino kembali.

"Celananya juga!! Nanti belahannya rusak loh!!" ujar Ino.

Sakura kemudian melepas celana hitamnya. Dan kini baik bra maupun celana dalamnya terlihat sangat serasi berwarna pink dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Nah!! Sekarang baru pake!" ujar Ino.

Sakura kemudian mengenakan gaun yang dipilih Ino untuknya. Ia mengenakannya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Belahan gaun ini sangat panjang, sehingga paha sebelah kanannya yang mulus bisa terlihat sangat jelas. Hampir semua pahanya bisa terlihat. Belahan di lehernya pun sangat berani, sehingga jika ia tak memakai bra belahan dadanya akan sangat terlihat jelas. Di bagian belakang sangat terbuka, jika memakai bra maka kaitan bra di belakangnya akan terlihat dan gaun tersebut akan tampak tak serasi dengan garis bra di belakangnya. sebuah tali menggantung di leher Sakura. Tali ini merupakan satu-satunya pengaman gaun ini. Jika talinya dilepas maka gaun akan dengan mudahnya jatuh ke bawah.

"Bra kamu dilepas!! Biar lebih bagus kelihatannya!!" ujar Ino.

"Betul juga ya..! Kalo gini keliatannya jelek" Sakura kemudian melepaskan pengait bra di punggungnya. Dan terlepaslah bra tersebut.

"Nah kan seksi!!" ujar Ino.

Sakura memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Benar saja bagian atas gaun ini sangat terbuka. Belahan dada Sakura terlihat dengan jelas. Apalagi bila tangannya dinaikan ke atas akan jelas terlihat payudara Sakura yang tidak begitu besar.

"Waw!! Kalo gini semua cowo bakal!!!" ujar Sakura. Tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura tersentak.

"Ino !! Ngapain lo!!" ujar Sakura sedikit berbisik, karena takut terdengar orang di luar kamar pas.

"Lo seksi banget!! Gua jadi horny ngeliat lo." ujar Ino. Ino menciumi tengkuk Sakura. Ia meniup-niupkan angin dari mulutnya di sekitar daerah telinga Sakura. Ini membuat birahi Sakura naik, darahnya berdesir, dan nafasnya memburu. Sakura tak kuasa menahan gairah dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya ingin ambruk tapi pelukan Ino begitu kuat. Ino masih menciumi tengkuk Sakura, kini ia menju ke samping leher Sakura. Kepala Sakura mendongak ke atas. Lenguhan Sakura keluar dari bibirnya.

"Euh~~` SShhhhh~~." Sakura tidak berani mendesah keras seperti biasa karena ia takut ketahuan oleh orang lain di luar sana.

Kini tangan Ino menuju payudara Sakura yang bebas tersibak akibat gerakannya yang lepas kendali. Tangan kanan Ino berhasil menggapai payudara kiri Sakura. Diremas-remasnya payudara itu, putingnya tak lepas dari keliaran tangannya itu.

Tangan kiri Ino kini turun ke bawah menyibakan belahan gaun yang panjang itu. Digapainya pinggiran celana dalam Sakura dan dilepasnya celana dalam itu hingga paha Sakura. Ino mengelus-elus daerah V Sakura yang sudah basah. Kelihatannya Sakura sudah termakan rangsangan yang Ino berikan.

Sakura melenguh kecil ketika jari telunjuk Ino masuk ke daerah V dan mengocok-ngocok seluruh isinya.

"Ach... ach.. uh~!!" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya berani mendesah kecil.

Tak lama Ino setelah memberikan rangsangan pada Sakura, tubuh Sakura mengejang. Ino merasakan telunjuknya lengket oleh cairan Sakura. Sakura terengah-engah, dia mendapati orgasmenya dengan berdiri.

"Buka gaunnya nanti kusut. Lagian lo keringetan nanti basah." ujar Ino.

"Tapi apa gak ada kamera di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak mungkin lha~ orang masang kamera di kamar ganti, nanti bisa diprotes tahu." ujar Ino meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura kemudian melepas gaunnya. kini tinggal celana dalam yang tersibak saja yang melindungi tubuh Sakura.

Ino menarik tubuh Sakura hingga mereka berhadapan. Ino mulai mencium Sakura. Sakura membalas ciuman Ino dengan memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di dalam mulu Ino. Ino kembali meremas payudara Sakura. Sedangkan tangan Sakura menyusup ke celana Ino dan celana dalam Ino. Ternyata Ino juga sudah basah sedari tadi.

Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura ke belakang dan dia mulai melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya, hingga kini ia hanya memakai bajunya saja.

"Jilati aku say!!"perintah Ino.

Ino merapatkan tubuhnya ke pojokan dinding ia sedikit mengangkangkan kakinya untuk mempermudah Sakura. Sakura langsung berjongkok dan menjilati daerah V Ino. Tangan Sakura membantu menopang tubuh Ino dengan memegang kedua paha Ino. Ino mendesah namun sedikit tertahan. Mereka sadar apa yang dilakukannya di sini adalah tempat umum.

"Ach.. ach!! Gua nyampeeee~~~!!" tubuh Ino mengejang Sakura menjauhkan mukanya dari daerah V Ino, karena ia tak mau mukanya basah oleh cairan itu ketika ia keluar dari kamar pas ini. Cairan Ino menetes di lantai kamar pas.

Kemudian mereka cepat-cepat merapihkan diri mereka dan keluar dari kamar pas lalu membayar gaun tersebut.

Di luar butik Ino berpamitan pada Sakura.

"Gua cabut dulu ya. Makasih ya yang tadi." ujar Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura. Ino kemudian meremas pantat Sakura.

"Sama-sama ya!!" Sakura mengajak berpelukan dengan Ino. Mereka saling meremas pantat mereka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malamnya, setelah kejadian tadi siang Sakura kini sendiri di rumahnya. Keluarganya ada keperluan mendadak ke Ame Gakure. Sakura merasa kesepian. Dipilih-pilihnya daftar DVD di kamarnya. Semuanya sudah sering ditontonnya.

Sakura mendekati ponselnya ia mengetik sesuatu.

**Ino, temenin gua dong!**

**Gua sendiri di rumah.**

**Terserah deh mau ngapain gua**

**Dateng ya, say**

**-Sakura-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Delivered to :**

**.Ino**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tak lama pesan balasan dari Ino muncul.

**Maaf Sakura sayang.**** Gua sendiri sibuk.**

**Sebentar lagi Hallowen**

**jadi pesanan bunga di toko**

**tiba-tiba di luar perkiraan**

**Maaf, malem ini gak bisa muasin kamu.**

**Salam sayang**

**-Ino-**

Raut wajah kekecewaan muncul di wajah Sakura. Tapi, dia masih punya satu teman lagi buka?

**Ten,**** temenin gua dong.**

**Gua sendiri. Bawa hiburan gitu ke sini.**

**Gua BT.**

**-Sakura-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Delivered to :**

**.Ten"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lama sekali ia menunggu, namun Tenten tak kunjung hadir. Sakura kembali kecewa. Ia berpikir, ia akan sendiri malam ini. Ia sudah bosan berswalayan. Tapi sudah sering juga ia melakukan kegilaan seperti siang tadi dengan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba.. *teng-tong* suara bel rumah Sakura berbunyi.

"Siapa itu??" pikir Sakura. Sakura bergegas turun dan menuju pintu rumahnya. Di buka pintunya ternyata.

"Hey!! Sakura..!! Sorry ya gua gak bisa bales. Pulsa gua abis. Jadinya gua ke sini aja." ternyata yang datang adalah Tenten.

"Jadi lo ke sini cuman bilang lo gak bisa dateng??" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. nggak lha~!! Ngapain juga gua ke sini jauh-jauh." seru Tenten. Wajah Sakura berubah gembira.

"Ya udah!! Masuk. Langsung ke kamar aja udah malem." ujar Sakura tampak gembira.

**-Di Kamar Sakura-**

"Sakura, gua ganti baju dulu ya!! minjem kamar mandi lo. Sekalian mandi, tadi abis latihan soalnya." ujar Tenten.

"Jadi lo dah malem gini blom mandi?? Pantesan tadi bau." ujar Sakura.

"Dasar lo.! Nanti kita ngobrolin Hallowen ya!!" kata Tenten.

"Sep!! Udah sana mandi dulu." perintah Sakura.

Ketika Tenten mandi, Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur merah dari bahan katun berbentuk terusan pendek mirip daster dengan dua tali tipis di masing – masing pundaknya. Ia kemudian melepas branya, memang kebiasaanya tidur tidak menggunakan bra *mungkin kebiasaan cewe*

Tenten sudah selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan piyama kuning *yang dipakainya di chapter sebelumnya* satu stel dengan celana panjangnya. Ia mengusap-usapkan handuk ke rambutnya. Kelihatannya Tenten juga tidak menggunakan bra *memang kebiasaan cewe mau tidur gak pake bra, tapi sexy.. Lanjut~~~*

"Gimana Hallowen lo tampil seksi kan??" tanya Tenten membuka pembicaraan.

"Beres.!! Tadi siang baru aja gua beli kostumnya." ujar Sakura.

"Tapi gua kali yang bakal menang taruhan. Terus ~euh...~ ama cowo itu deh." ujar Tenten.

"Mang lo dah tahu cowonya siapa??" tanya Sakura.

"Belom!! Gua harap seh Neji. Hahahah~" ujar Tenten.

"Mending Neji, kalo lele raksasanya Chouji??" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang penting puas!!" ujar Tenten.

"Puas tapi V lo robek mau??" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Gak usah dipirin lha~! Yang penting Have Fun aja!!!" ujar Tenten.

"Ten, gua BT lo bawa hiburan gak. DVD gua bosen semua kan.!!" ujar Sakura.

"Ada, gua bawa film baru. Mau yang full??" tanya Tenten.

"Lo bawa DVD BF lagi??" tanya Sakura.

"Katanya hiburan??" ujar Tenten.

"Mana keluarin!!" perintah Sakura. Tenten pun mengeluarkan sebuah DVD dengan cover depan berjudul "Icha – Icha xXx : Heaven Paradise".

"Ini DVD terbaru kakek Jiraiya??" tanya Sakura.

"Ya eyalah.!!!" ujar Tenten.

"Tapi yang maen bukan kakek Jiraiya sama Tsunade-sama lagi kan?? Gua nonton DVD sebelomnya yang maen mereka berdua jadi enek gua." ujar Sakura.

"Bukan, ini yang lebih muda. Sangat muda.!!" ujar Tenten.

"OK mainkan!!" perintah Sakura.

DVD itu pun dimasukkan ke dalam DVD player. Tak lama film pun dimulai, film ini dibintangi oleh Sora Midori. *mirip siapa ya namanya*

"Wah ini seh. Favorit gua." ujar Sakura. Sakura tidur tengkurap di atas kasur. Sedangkan Tenten duduk di bawah tepat di depan Sakura. Keduanya tertuju pada video yang diputar.

Film yang diputar mengisahkan seorang wanita yang tengah berpesta hallowen hanya memakai topeng perak dan sedang "bermain" dengan seorang pria bertopeng kabuki. Lele pria tersebut mengacung-acung, ditampar – tamparkannya lele itu di pipi sang wanita bertopeng, hingga lele itu mengeras dan membesar.

Sakura mulai tak tahan menahan birahinya, nafasnya memburu. Hal ini diketahui Tenten.

"Sakura lo horny ya?/" tanya Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk, ia menggesek-gesekan daerah V-nya di atas kasur. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai basah.

Adegan di video semakin hot, ketika pria lain bertopeng godzilla masuk dan langsung memasukkan lele miliknya ke daerah V wanita yang sedang menungging melahap lele si kabuki.

Tenten terlihat mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju piyamanya sendiri. Dan payudaranya tersembul keluar. Tenten meremas – remas payudaranya sendiri. Namun tangannya ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Daripada sendiri mening sama gua aja." bisik Sakura yang kemudian meremas payudara kanan Tenten.

Tenten mulai mendesah-desah. Sakura kini meremas kedua payudara Tenten dari belakang. Sedangkan Sakura masih di atas kasur dan Tenten di bawa tersandar. Kepala Tenten mendongak ke tepi kasur. Hal ini menyebabkan kepalanya tepat di depan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura melumat bibir Tenten. Dengan posisi mereka yang aneh. Sakura di atas kasur dan Tenten bersandar di depannya.

Lidah Sakura berputar-putar di dalam mulut Tenten. Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tenten, kita selesaikan di atas kasur saja.!!" ujar Sakura.

Tenten mengangguk dan kemudian ia naik ke atas kasur bersama Sakura. Di atas Kasur, Tenten mulai menaiki tubuh Sakura. Dilepaskannya kedua tali yang menggantung di pundak Sakura. Ditariknya gaun malam Sakura sedikit ke bawah. Dan tersembulah payudara Sakura yang agak kecil itu. diremasnya payudara Sakura sambil tetap berciuman. Mereka saling remas.

Tangan Sakura berusaha menggapai celana Tenten. Namun tidak sampai, Tenten lalu membantu Sakura dengan melepaskan celananya sendiri, begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah karena daerah V-nya yang memang cepat basah dibandingkan Sakura dan Ino.

Tangan Sakura langsung menuju daerah V Tenten. Ia menggosok-gosokan jarinya di sekitar daerah V Tenten. Tenten tak kuasa menahan nikmatnya. Hingga ia mendesah.

"Ach~~ ach~ ssshhshshs~~ masukin tangan lo Sakura" Sakura tak menghiraukan perintah Tenten, ia bermaksud menyiksa Tenten lebih dengan hanya menggosokan jarinya di luar daerah V Tenten.

"Ach~~ Sakura jangan nyiksa gue..!!" Sakura iba pada Tenten yang sudah sangat horny padanya. Sakura pun merasa Horny, apalagi ketika melihat kini ada tiga pria di video tersebut sedang "bermain" dengan wanita bertopeng itu. Seorang kabuki, seorang Godzila, dan seorang lagi terlihat berpakaian Anbu. Sakura merasa kenal dengan yang berpakaian Anbu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang ia rasakan jari-jari Tenten sudah melepaskan celana dalam Sakura, dan menusukannys ke daerah V Sakura.

"Ach~ Ach~ lebih dalam lagi.." Sakura merasakan nikmat yang sangat membutakan pikirannya sekarang. Walaupun Sakura memberi perintah pada Tenten untuk memperdalam tusukannya, namun jari Tenten tak dapat mencapai jangkauan seperti lele yang sesungguhnya. Tenten hanya dapat memilin-milin biji kacang Sakura. Tubuh Sakura mengejang dan....

"Ach~ gua klimaks...!!" tubuh Sakura mendongak ke atas menyebabkan payudaranya menyembul menantang Tenten untuk menghisapnya. Tenten pun menghisap Payudara Sakura. Sakura semakin mengejang, cairannya keluar dengan derasnya menetes ke tempat tidurnya.

Kini Tenten menaikan tubuhnya. Ia mengarahkan daerah V-nya tepat di depan muka Sakura. Sakura pun mulai menjilati daerah V-nya. Sakura berhasil menemukan biji kacang milik Tenten. Dihisapnya biji kacang itu. Ia hisap, lalu digigit kecil yang menyebabkan Tenten menjerit kecil. Tapi Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus menjilati daerah V Tenten. Tenten ikut mengimbangi permainan Sakura dengan menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Ini membuat payudaranya bergoyang bebas. Hal ini tak disia-siakan oleh Sakura. Tangan Sakura bergerak nakal ke tubuh Tenten, sesekali ia menggelitik pinggang Tenten yang mengakibatkan Tenten menekankan daerah V-nya ke muka Sakura, sehingga Sakura tak bisa nafas disumpal oleh daerah V Tenten. Tangan Sakura sudah bergerak bebas memilin-milin benda keras di payudara Tenten.

Tak lama Tenten merasakan tubuhnya merinding dan desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ach~~ ach~~ klimaks terus jilat" goyangan Tenten semakin cepat. Sakura pun mempercepat frekuensi jilatan di daerah V Tenten. Dan cairan Tenten pun tertumpah di muka Sakura. Tubuh Tenten ambruk di samping Sakura. Wajah Sakura dipenuhi oleh cairan milik Tenten.

Sakura menjilati cairan-cairan yang dapat ia jangkau dengan lidahnya. Melihat hal itu, Tenten bangkit dan mencium bibir Sakura. Setelah Tenten mencium bibir Sakura, kemudian ia menjilati sisa – sisa cairannya sendiri di wajah Sakura. Sambil membisikan kata-kata.

"Makasih, Sakura. Kau memang yang terhebat. Laki-laki itu pasti puas bila kau yang menang taruhan." bisik Tenten.

"Sama, laki-laki itu juga akan puas bila mendapatkanmu. Tidak!! Kita bertiga akan membuat puas laki-laki itu kan??" ujar Sakura.

"Kamu benar." ujar Tenten.

Tak terasa hampir 3 jam permainan mereka. Layar TV di kamar itu pun sudah berubah menjadi biru pertanda DVD yang diputar oleh mereka sudah habis. Tak sadar mereka tertidur di kasur dengan keadaan yang tersibak dimana-mana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paginya, Sakura terbangun lebih awal dari Tenten. Ia segera ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang tak teratur, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kelelahan yang sangat besar. Ia menuju kamar mandi bermaksud untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai Sakura mandi, ternyata Tenten masih tidur juga. Kemudian ia melilitkan handuk putihnya di tubuhnya, ia mendekati tubuh Tenten yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Terlihat daerah V Tenten yang merah dan masih terlihat sisa-sisa cairan yang mengering. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke daerah V Tenten. Ia putar-putarkan lidahnya di sekitar daerah V itu.

Tak berapa lama, Tenten tersentak kaget. Namun Sakura tetap melanjutkan menjilati daerah V Tenten. Hingga...

"Ach....~~!!" Tenten mendesah panjang. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari daerah V Tenten. Dan keluarlah cairan yang menetes di kasurnya.

"Mandi dulu gih sana!!" Ujar Sakura.

Selesai mandi dan sarapan, Tenten berpamitan pada Sakura.

"Gua cabut dulu ya!!" ujar Tenten.

"Iya, makasih ya.. Dah nemenin gua!!" ujar Tenten.

"Iya sama-sama. Sering-sering aja lo sendiri kaya gini kan asik." ujar Tenten.

"Bukannya kita udah sering ya??" kata Tenten.

"Kalo cuman berdua gini kan jarang. Oh ya!! Jangan lupa taruhan dan tampil seksi malam ini!!" ujar Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Seph~ ^.~b !!!" ujar Sakura.

Tenten pun pamit dari rumah Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

SEE YOU...

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE HALLOWEN PARTY.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spoiler buat chapter berikutnya.

Akan ada Anbu!!!!

Siapakah dia???

Penyusup di pesta!!!

Makin mendebarkan.!!!

Aduh tintanya abis ^o^.

Capeknya nulis....!!!!!

Salam hangat dari penaku nyu~....

Harus sedikit (BANYAK) (SEMUA) disensor nih~.

Soalnya dapet teguran dari orang lain.

Heheheh~

Review ya..!!!


	3. Hallowen Party part 2

Yo.!! Update dari chapter 2 yang bersambung.

Huhuhu~ Kali ini gak YURI dulu ya!!

buat YURI nanti aja. Biar gak pada bosen. Sekarang agak sedikit YAOI, (sedikit banget tapi, cuman sekilas)

tapi belum tahu siapa coba yang YAOI??

^o^ kita baca nyu nyu nyu~~~!!!

Pesta Hallowen Para Gadis

(Part 2)

Konoha Gakure – Pesta hallowen yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Di setiap sudut desa dipenuhi dengan berbagai aksesoris dan hiasan bertemakan hallowen. Di sepanjang jalan dipenuhi gantungan-gantungan jack o pumpkin. Suasana pesta hallowen di desa ini cukup meriah, terutama pesta malam hallowen SMA Konoha yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Pesta kali ini merupakan pesta Hallowen kesua Sakura , Ino, dan Tenten. Kini mereka merasa bebas unyuk mengekspresikan diri mereka. Tahun lalu mereka masih malu-malu menunjukan jati diri mereka, maklum mereka masih junior di SMA saat itu.

SMA Konoha malam hari – Entah mengapa suasana SMA Konoha kini terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Dekorasi hallowen sangat terasa di sekolah ini. Pintu gerbang sekolah sengaja diganti dengan pintu gerbang tua yang bila dibuka akan menimbulkan bunyi "krriittt". Namun suasana di aula sekolah berbeda dengan suasana di depan sekolah.

Aula sekolah mulai dipenuhi para siswa yang datang dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Ada yang berkostum kappa, kabuki, geisha, dracula, ada yang tampil lucu dengan kostum boneka keledai, singa, bahkan ada juga yang memakai kostum boneka kyuubi, ada pula yang berkostum sebagai tokoh ninja masing-masing seperti, legenda sannin dan para hokage terdahulu. *aduh ini cosplay apa hallowen seh?? maklum orang yang nulis lagi asik-asiknya bercosplay ria. lanjut!!* Namun Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten belum terlihat di kerumunan ini.

Terdengar pembicaraan wanita di luar aula sekolah.

"Eh, Ino. Gua harus ganti pakaian ini. Pakaian ini terlalu..." seru seorang wanita bersayap dengan topeng perak. Ternyata wanita itu adalah Sakura yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang ia gunakan *gaun yang dibelinya di chapter sebelumnya*.

"Ayolah Sakura!!! Lo mau menang taruhan itu kan!! Lo tampak seksi malam ini!!" seru wanita bercadar yang berpakaian penari belly dance yang mempertontonkan perutnya yang indah itu. Namun pakaian yang ia kenakan tampak agak transparan sehinnga bila terkena cahaya maka pakaian dalamnya akan terlihat. Wanita ini adalah Ino.

"Ya udah, kalo lo gak mau. Paling-paling juga gua yang menang!!" seru wanita yang lain, yang tidak lain adalah Tenten. Ia memakai tema kostum cheer leader namun di sekujur kostumnya dipenuhi noda-noda merah seperti darah. Namun ia tampak seksi dengan rok yang super mini yang ia kenakan.

"Ya udah!! Demi taruhan!!" ujar Sakura.

"Hehehe! Gitu dong sayang!" ujar Ino sambil mencubit paha Sakura yang bebas terlihat dari belahan gaunnya.

"Ayyo!! Jadi, tunggu apa lagi!! Ayo kita masuk sekarang." ujar Tenten menarik kedua tangan temannya.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu gerbang aula sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi dekorasi hallowen. di dalam aula memang tampak gelap dengan penerangan lilin – lilin di dalam labu hias. Suasana di dalam sudah dipenuhi oleh murid – murid yang sedang menikmati sajian musik.

"Kita masuk sekarang!!." ajak Ino. Kemudian mereka masuk ke aula sekolah itu. Tak banyak yang menyadari kedatangan mereka. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang melihat mereka dan hanya melempar senyum pada mereka, karena selain tempatnya gelap wajah mereka pun sulit dikenali dengan kostum yang mereka kenakan.

"Aduh, gelap banget ya!! kalo gini gimana caranya cowo-cowo bisa lihat keseksian kita." ujar Tenten.

"Lebih baik begini!! Daripada gua harus malu menggunakan pakaian ini. Mereka kan belum tahu sifatku yang sebenarnya." ujar Sakuira.

"Sudah lah!! Nanti juga mereka akan tahu." ujar Ino.

Suasana jamuan pesta hallowen ini cukup meriah. Alunan musik horor memenuhi ruangan aula sekolah ini. Di sisi kanan dan kiri telah tersaji berbagai makanan dan minuman. Beberapa pelayan "serigala" bahkan berputar-putar membawa minuman untuk para pengunjung.

"Kita nyari makanan aja yu!!" ajak Tenten kepada kedua temannya.

"Dasar!! Makanan aja yang dipikir!!" ujar Ino.

"Sudah lah~!! Ayo kita cari makanan. Perutku juga sudah mulai berbunyi. Lagian salah satu dari kita butuh energi untuk malam ini kan??" ujar Sakura.

"Iya!! Iya!!" ujar Ino.

Mereka berdua segera mendatangi meja bagian kanan tempat jamuan makan disajikan. Sangat banyak makanan di sajikan, uniknya makanan-makanan ini disajikan dengan nuansa horor yang kental seperti minuman berwarna merah yang diibaratkan darah, sushi yang disajikan di atas dekorasi tengkorak manusia, berbagai buah-buahan yang di sajikan di dalam labu jack o pumpkin, dan lain sebagainya.

"Wa bingung juga mau makan apa??" ujar Tenten kebingungan dengan makanannya. Sementara kedua temannya sudah siap dengan makanan mereka masing – masing.

"Tenten ya..!!!" tiba-tiba pundak Tenten serasa disentuh seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tenten pun tersentak kaget. Ia membalikan badannya dan...

"Rock Lee!!" ujar Tenten. Orang yang menepuk pundak Tenten adalah Rock Lee.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?? Padahal aku sudah berusaha memakai kostum ini agar tak ada yang mengenali diriku!!!" ujar Rock Lee sedikit histeris.

"Hehehe~ Bagaimana mungkin lo gak bakal dikenal kan..." ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Rock Lee.

"Itu, bukannya pakaian hijau yang sering digunakan??" tanya Tenten, ekspresinya mulai berubah ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Tidak!! Bukan ini pakaian yang berebeda!!" ujar Rock Lee.

"Bagian mana yang beda." Ujar Tenten sambil melihat-lihat pakaian Rock Lee.

"Emang itu pakaian siapa seh??" tanya Tenten kembali.

"Ini..!!! Akulah Guru Gai!!!! Hahahah~~~~" ujar Rock Lee sambil bergaya seperti pak guru Gai lengkap dengan cahaya di giginya.

"Pantes!! Baju kalian kan sama. Jadi apa bedanay!!" ujar Tenten.

"Terus..!! Lo bisa tahu ini gua??" ujar Tenten kembali. Tiba-tiba...

"Tenten!!! Itu Tenten ya!!" ujar seseorang yang dari suaranya dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Eh~!!!" Tenten menoleh ke arah suara itu berasalh. Tiba-tiba lseorang laki-laki tergesa-gesa datang.

"Guru Gai??" ujar Tenten.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku??" ujar laki-laki yang ternyata adalh guru Gai.

"Eh~ kalian ini benar-benar mirip ya?? Jangan bilang kalau guru adalh Rock Lee." ujar Tenten.

"Hohohoho~ benar sekali aku adalh Rock Lee yang sangat enerjik. Betul kan guru??" ujar Guru Gai sambil mempraktekan tendangan-tendangan dan menunduk pada Rock Lee.

***aduh kalo bingung. !!! Intinya Rock Lee dan Guru Gai saling bertukatr pakain. Jadi Rock Lee adalah Gai dan Gai adalah Rock Lee. ~.~ makin bingung kan!!***

"Guru Gai. Kau menghormat padaku?? Aku jadi terharu." ujar RockLee, air matanya yang deras pun mengalir dari matanya. Seperti biasa pasangan ini pun _***lho?? Pasangan?? ada yang setuju gak Gai x Rock Lee?? hahah~***_ saling berpelukan dan menitikan air matanya.

"Iya Guru." ujar Gai.

"Bahkan kau menganggapku guru?? Huwa~~~ Guru Gai aku benar-benar terharu." ujar Rock Lee. Mereka pun saling berpelukan tiba-tiba deburan ombak muncul dari belakang mereka. _***seperti biasa ya!! Lebay!! Aduh kapan adegan "Euh"nya ya??***_

__"Aduh!! Lebih baik aku meninggalkan tempat ini." ujar Tenten. Ia segera menuju teman-temannya yang menunggunya di belakang. Tapi...

"Tenten.. Tunggu dulu!!" ujar gurunya Gai.

"Eh~ ada apa guru??" tanya Tenten.

"Kau seksi sekali malam ini!! Dan... uhm..*sambil berakting pura-pura batuk* warna pink dan renda yang bagus." ujar Gai, tiba-tiba darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Eh~ eheheheh~ itu.. Ah~ aku sudah ditunggu teman-temanku." ujar Tenten.

"Wa~ bagaimana guru bisa tahu warna celana dalam gua. Apa rok gua terlalu pendek ya?? Ah~ gak usah dipikir, yang penting satu pujian untuk malam ini. Dan aku senag." pikirnya. Tenten segera menuju dua temannya..

"Dari mana aja lo??" tanya Ino.

"Uh~ tadi abis ketemu sama Guru Gai sama Rockk Lee. Mereka memang aneh. Terus masa Guru Gai tahu celana dalam gua." ujar Tenten.

"Uh~ itu artinya godaan buat lo. Udah lah~ Kalo malam ini lo gak menang kan ada mereka berdua bukan??" ujar Sakura.

"Heheh~!!" Tenten tertawa dan tersenyum genit.

Tiba-tiba suara host acara terdengar dari atas panggung.

"Ehm.. Selamat malam para pengunjung pesta Hallowen Konoha!! Malam ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang spektakuler dari negara tetangga kita." ujar host yang berpakaian Dracula.

"Woah~~ Wuahhh suit...~~~ suit~~~" suara sorak-sorai pengunjung memenuhi aula.

Tiba-tiba penerangan yang sedari tadi dimatikan kini mulai dinyalakan. Hal ini membuat para pengunjun tampak jelas melihat dan terlihat oleh satu sama lain. Hal ini membuat Sakura kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba hampir semua mata laki-laki memandangi tubuhnya. Sakura merasa ditelanjangi oleh pandangan-pandangan pengunjung yang nakal ketika ia berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Tidak hanya Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun mengalami hal yang sama. Tetapi mereka tidak memperdulikannya, malah mereka menikmati saat-saat tersebut. Karena Ino dan Tenten merasa akan menang taruhan malam ini. Terutama Ino yang sudah tahu laki-laki yang akan bermain dengannya malam ini, sementara Tenten yang dipikirkannya hanyalah dia akan mendapatkan kepuasan malam ini.

"Wuah~ wuah!!" sorak-sorai pengunjung makin memenuhi aula luas itu ketika host acara menyebutkan satu buah nama band yang digemari oleh anak-anak muda Konoha.

"Kita sambut dengan meriah!!!!! KU***AN BAND!!! _***gubrak~ ada yang kecewa??***_" teriak host. Kemudian para personil Ku***an yang berdandan ala gothic pun mulai memasuki panggung.

"Sui~~suit!!!! wuahh~~~ wuahh~~~~!!!" ujar para penonton.

"Kita nonton ke depan yuk!!" ajak Ino. Sakura dan Tenten pun mulai menuju ke depan panggung.

"SELAMAT HALLOWEN SEMUA!!!" uajr sang vokalis.

"Suit~ suit~~ horeeee~~ prok prok prok!!" suara tepuk tangan menggema ketika Ku***an mulai beraksi di atas panggung.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sudah berada di antara kerumunan penonton. Tiba-tiba lampu kembali dimatikan, hanya lampu panggung saja yang menyala.

Penonton mulai menikmati hiburan yang ada, ada yang jingkrak-jingkra, ada juga yang ikut bernyanyi.

Tiba- tiba Ino merasakan sesuatu _***nah!! mulai!!.***_ Ada seseorang yang mendekati dirinya. Tiba-tiba orang itu menempelkan tubuhnya tepat di belakang Ino. Ino tersentak kaget. Ia ingin menoleh ke belakang, namun tiba – tiba tanga orang tak dikenal itu mulai menyentuh pinggang Ino. Ino penasaran dan ia menanyakan sesuatu pada orang itu.

"Ini siapa??" tanya Ino sedikit berbisik pada orang itu. Namun orang itu tak menghiraukannya. Orang itu kini lebih berani untuk mengelus-elus perut Ino yang rata.

Kemudian Ino merasakan benda yang keras yang ditempel-tempelkan orang itu ke pantatnya. Ino sudah mengetahui benda apa itu sebenarnya. Ino menyerah, karena birahinya sudah mulai terpancing. Ia melihat kanan dan kiri, namun Ino tidak dapat menemukan diman Tenten dan Sakura sekarang.

Tangan kiri orang itu kini menggelitik pinggang Ino, sementara tangan yang lain merayap menuju dada Ino. Ino tak menghiraukan keadaannya kini, karena suasana benar-benar gelap dan orang-orang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan penampilan Ku***an itu. Ino mulai meladeni permainan orang itu. Tangannya muali merayap menggenggam rudal *_**sekarang rudal kemaren lele!! nanti disensor pake apa lagi ya??***_ orang itu dari balik celananya. sementara kedua tangan orang itu mulai meremas-remas payudara Ino dari balik baju kostumnya yang terbuat dari sutra itu. Kemudian tangan misterius itu mulai diselipkan lewat belahan dada Ino yang terbuka. Tangan itu meremas dan memilin payudara Ino, sementara Ino masih berpakaian lengkap. Ino tak dapat membayangkan sensasi diperlakukan seperti ini dalam keadaan berdiri.

Laki-laki misterius itu mulai membuka resleting celananya dan tersembullah rudal yang tegak yang semakin menusuk di pantat Ino. Laki-laki itu mulai membimbing tangan Ino utuk meremas rudalnya. Posisinya Ino masih membelakangi orang itu. Ino terkaget dengan ukuran rudal besar itu.

Sementara orang itu kini mulai mencumbui tengkuk Ino yang menyebabkan Ino melenguh.

"Euh..!" tapi kemudian lengan orang itu membekap mulut Ino. Ino mengerti ia tak dapt mengundang curiga orang lain.

Tangan misterius itu kembali bermain-main di payudara Ino. kini Ino membuka ikatan di tengah dadanya *pakaian seorang belly dancer biasanya memiliki ikatan di antara dadanya* sehingga kini tangan itu bebas bergerak untuk kemudian melucuti bra menarik branya sedikit ke bawah sehingga kini payudaranya menggantung bebas. Tangan itu mulai meremas-remas. Ino semakin bernafsu diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi cumbuan di tengkuknya menambah kenikmatan. Tangan Ino masih mengocok rudal misterius itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat laki-laki misterius tak mau kalah. Kini tangannya merayap kebawah, ke selangkangan Ino. Tangan itu menyusup menuju celana dalam Ino, diusap-usaonya daerah V Ino dari luar celana dalamnya yang sudah mulai basah menandakan Ino menikmati perlakuan sepeti ini.

Ino mendesah kecil ketika dia merasakan jari misterius menusuk daerah V-nya. Namun desahannya tertahan karena ia sadar akan tempatnya tidak tepat. Jari itu mengocok-ngocok daerah dalam V Ino. Kocokan teratur masu dan keluar kemudian masuk lagi. Tubuh Ino mulai mengejang. Kocokan rudal orang itu pun dipercepat, Ino tak ingin hanya dirinya saja yang dipuaskan, di lain sisi ia juga ingin memuaskan orang itu walau ia tak tahu siapa itu.

Ino mengejang, V-nya merasa hangat. Ada sesuatu cairan yang keluar dari daerah V-nya. Ino mendesah namun tertahan. Ia mempercepat kocokan di rudal misterius itu.

Rudal itu mulai berkedut-kedut, desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut laki-laki misterius itu. Ino menyadari sesuatu, ia hafal dengan suara itu, tapi kini yang ada di dalam otaknya hanyalah sugesti untuk mencapai klimaks. Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan tangannya sudah dipenuhi dengan cairan hangat milik laki-laki itu. Kemudian jari laki-laki itu dilepasnya dari daerah V Ino, kemudian jari-jari itu menuju mulut Ino. Ino mengerti apa yang harus ia laukan. Ia pun mulai menjilati jari tangan misterius itu yang dipenuhi cairannya sendiri. Kemudian laki-laki itu menjauh dari tubuh Ino tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ino segera merapihkan bajunya kembali. Tidak lupa ia menjilati tangannya yang lengket oleh cairan laki-laki tadi.

"Siapa orang itu!! Beraninya dia.." fikir Ino, namun tidak ada penyesalan dalam dirinya. Ino bergegas mencari teman-temannya yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya sedari tadi.

"Sakura!! Tenten!!" ujar Ino memanggil kedua temannya yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang.

"Ino!! dari mana aja??" tanya Sakura.

"Lha~~ tadi katanya mau nonton Kub**an??" ujar Ino. Dia berfikir untuk menyimpan rahasia kejadian tadi agar teman-temannya tidak mengetahuinya.

"Males!! Abisnya rame desek-desekan. Nanti ada yang sengaja nusuk-nusukin itunya gimana." ujar Tenten.

"Hehehe~ tapi kan seru. Eh~ bukannya nanti lo yang malah keenakan??" ujar Ino.

"Hehehe~ emang ada yang nusukin itunya tadi." fikir Ino di dalam hatinya.

"Lo capek banget seh!! Keliatan tuh keringetan. Abis ngapain hayo!!" ujar Tenten.

"Itu.. Biasa lha kalo desek-desekan kan panas..!! Hheu~" ujar Ino.

"Hehehe~ tapi bener juga kata Tenten. Ekspresi lo kaya orang yang abis digituain." ujar Sakura.

"Enak aja!!" ujar Ino sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menghabiskan sisa waktu Hallowen dengan hanya berkeliling sesekali mereka menuju ke kerumunan untuk menikmati band yang mereka suka.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hhuft~**

**lanjut gak ya..!!??**

**aduh~~ dah malem nanti jadi banyak typo lagi.**

**tapi dilanjut akh~ gak ada waktu lagi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akhirnya pesta Hallowen ditutup dengan kemeriahan kembang api.

"Akhirnya selesai!!.Gimana masalah taruhan. Siapa yang menang??" ujar Tenten.

"Yang pasti bukan lo!!! Tapi kalo yang gua rasa Sakura cukup banyak membuat pandangan mesum orang-orang terlihat di sekitarnya. Itu berarti, lo seksi tampil malam ini." ujar Ino.

"Lho!! bukannya lo juga sama!! Itu bukan berarti lo yang menang ya, Ino!!" ujar Tenten pada Ino.

"Tapi yang lebih banyak seh Sakura!! Gimana kalo Sakura aja yang menang?? Tenten lo setuju!!"

"Gua kalo Sakura seh~~ ehm.. Setuju aja deh!! Asal jangan lo Ino.." ujar Tenten.

"Ok!! Tapi kurang ajar banget lo!!" ujar Ino.

"hahaha~ berarti malem ini cuman lo yang gak dapet kenikmatan dari orang ya Tenten!!" ujar Ino di dalam hati.

"Gimana Sakura??" ujar Tenten.

"Gimana Sakura?? Nanti gua hubungi cowonya dulu ya!! Buat lo mah spesial!!" ujar Ino.

"uh~~~ Gua *sambil menunjuk ke badannya sendiri*" kata Sakura.

Kedua temannya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"OK!! siap sekarang ikut gua Sakura!!" ujar Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh~ itunggu gua. Gua juga mau tau siapa cowonya!!" ujar Tenten kemudian mengejar Ino dan Sakura.

Kini mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang kosong. Keadaannya memang kosong namun dengan penerangan yang cukup baik. Di salah satu sudut ruangan sudah disediakan tempat tidur untuk satu orang. Ini merupakan ruangan bekas UKS sekolah Konoha ini.

"Lho?? Tempatnya ko gak banget seh??" ujar Sakura.

"Yah!! Yang penting kan enaknya!!" ujar Ino.

"Tunggu di sini aja. Dan nikmati ya!!" tambah Ino.

"Jadi gua gak bisa liat cowonya??" tanya Tenten.

"Biar itu milik Sakura. Yu kita pulang. Sakura sampe pagi di sini nanti kita jemput ya..!! Tenagn gak akan ada yang curiga. Besok kan hari Minggu dab keluarga lo belum pulang kan. Nanti pagi-pagi sekali kita datang lagi kesini. Nikmatin ya, say." ujar Ino yang meremas dada Sakura dari balik gaunnya. Dengan model gaun seperti itu, Sakura diharuskan untuk melepas branya sehingga tampak lebih serasi dengan kulitnya.

"Yu!! Dah!!" ujar Tenten yang merabai selangkangan Sakura. Kemudian Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Yah!! Gua sendiri di sini!! Gua takut." ujar Sakura.

"Tenang aja gak lebih dari 5 menit nunggunya." ujar Ino yang kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Benar kata Ino tak lama, muncul 2 tubuh laki-laki yang masih memakai pakaian hallowen. Laki-laki yang satu menggunakan topeng werewolf dengan tuxedo sedangkan yang satu lagi berpakaian topeng kelinci. Keduanya sama-sama memakai tuxedo. Sakura sendiri masih berpakaian gaun dan topeng perak serta sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

Sakura segera melepas sayap di punggungnya dan mendekati kedua laki-laki bertopeng itu. Sakura berusaha membuka topeng werewolf, namun tangannya ditepis oleh werewolf tadi. Werewolf itu menggelengkan kepalanya begitu juga si kelinci. Kelihatannya mereka berdua ingin menyembunyikan identitas masing-masing.

"Akh~ nanti tanyakan saja Ino.!!" fikirnya.

Mereka bertiga segera masuk menuju ruangan itu. Sakura duduk di tepian ranjang. Sementara werewolf dan kelinci berdiri memandangi tubuh Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan dinikmati oleh mereka.

"Lho?? Gak ada yang mulai?/" ujar Sakura yang kemudian tangannya menyusup ke gaunnya sendiri dan meremas-remas payudaranya.

Melihat hal itu si kelinci mendekati Sakura dan berusaha membuka topeng perak Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalian juga gak mau dibuka kan??" ujarnya.

S kelinci kini memulainya dengan berjongkok. Tangannya menggerayangi paha Sakura. Dielus-elusnya paha Sakura yang tersingkap dari belahan gaunnya.

Sementara werewolf menggantikan posisi tangan Sakura yang meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri. Kini tangan Sakura dipergunakan untuk menopak badannya. Tangan werewolf dengan cepatnya melepaskan ikata tali di leher Sakura. Dan terpampanglah dua bukit kecil. Sakura mengangkat lehernya sehingga dadanya yang kecil terlihat lebih membusung. Si werewolf semakin terlihat bernafsu. Ia dekatkan kepalanya ke bukit Sakura. Namu ia baru sadar bahwa ia memakai topeng sehingga niatnya untuk menjilati payudara Sakura tak dapat dilakukannya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku werewolf.

"Hhihihi~ makanya dibuka dulu biar bisa diisep!!" ujar Sakura. Namun werewolf tak terpancing dengan omongan Sakura. Kini tangan werewolf hanya bias meremas-remas payudara Sakura. Walaupun demikian Sakura tampak menikmatinya. Kini werewolf benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya ke payudara Sakura. Ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya, sehingga bulu-bulu ppada topengnya menyebabkan Sakura merasa geli.

"Ach… geli.. Anjing nakal!!" ujar Sakura.

Sementara itu si Kelinci tengah asiik dengan daerah paha Sakura. Ia hendak meloloskan gaun Sakura, namun gaunnya tergencet oleh tubuh si werewolf, sehingga kelinci menarik tubuh werewolf menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang sedang menikmati permainan bulu werewolf di dadanya merasa kecewa. Namun tak berapa lama, kini Sakura hanya mengenakan celana dalam merah dan topeng perak yang menutupi identitasnya.

Sakura kembali duduk di tepian kasur. Kini werewolf ikut ke atas kasur dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Werewolf itu meremas-remas payudara Sakura dari belakang. Sementara kelinci merangsang bagian V Sakura. Kelinci berusaha meloloskan CD merah Sakura. Setelah ia berhasil meloloskannya, tangannya mulai bermain-main di daerah V Sakura. Ia tusuk-tusukan jari telunjuknya menuju ke daerah V Sakura yang sudah basah.

"Awh..~" Sakura menjerit sakit ketika jari kelinci masuk ke daerah V-nya.

"Belum saatnya!! Tunggu setelah aku orgasme." ujar Sakura.

Kini kelinci mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia dekatkan wajah topengnya tepat di depan daerah V Sakura. Kemudian dengan kumisnya ia gsekan wajahnya ke daerah V-nya. Hal ini menimbulkan efek yang sama seperti ketika werewolf menggesekan wajahnya di payudara Sakura.

Sakura mendesah-desah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ach~~ geli.. Ach~~ teruusss..." tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengejang desahan panjang muncul dari mulutnya.

"Ach~ uh... uh!!" cairan pertamanya muncrat tepat di wajah topeng kelinci dan menyebabkan wajahnya basah serta lengket oleh cairan Sakura. Kelinci segera mengambil tissue dari tuxedonya. Ia mengelap wajah topengnya itu. Kemudian jarinya segera masuk ke daerah V Sakura. Kini lebih mudah, pertama – tama hanya satu jari, kemudian dengan dua jari. Ternyata V Sakura masih sangat sempit, sehingga dua jari saja sudah tak muat.

Werewolf kemudian turun dari ranjang. Ia sudah bugil tanpa pakaian, hanya topeng serigala coklatnya saja yang menempel, serta perban-perban yang melilit di sekitar perut, dada, dan sebagian tangannya. Entah kapan ia membuka bajunya, yang pasti rudalnya sudah mengacung denagn tegak di selangkangannya. Werewolf segera mendekati kelinci dan segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan kelinci. Jarinya ia masukan ke V Sakura. Karena tiga jari tidak muat, terpaksa kelinci harus mengeluarkan satu jarinya.

Sakura tampak menikmati dipermainkan seperti itu, desahan tak henti=hentinya dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka dua orang pria akan bermain dengannya sepanjang malam, walaupun hanya tersisa waktu 6 jam untuk menuju pagi.

Kelinci kemudian mundur dari posisinya. Ia melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan, kecuali topeng kelincinya. Lagi-lagi torpedonya mengacung dengan tegaknya. Mata Sakura seakan tak ingin berkedip, karena torpedo yang dilihatnya merupakan torpedo berukuran besar. Jarang sekali ia menemukan torpedo seperti itu, walaupun besar, tapi terlihat bersih, putih terawat denagn ujungnya yang sedikit memerah. Darah Sakura mulai mendesir, otot-ototnya mulai mengejang dan lagi-lagi ia mencapai orgasme dengan hanya melihat torpedo kelinci itu. Kini yang menjadi korban adalh tangan si werewolf.

Werewolf kemudian berdiri dan memberikan jarinya untuk Sakura nikmati. Setelah tangannya diinikmati Sakura, sekarang giliran tirpedonya yang ingin dipuaska oleh Sakura. Sakura segera menggenggam torpedo werewolf itu dan mulai menjilati batang torpedo werewolf itu. werewolf itu sudah tidak tahan sehingga mendorong-dorongkan pantatnya ke kepala Sakura. Sakura mengerti maksud werewolf itu, sehingga ia segera memasukan torpedo itu ke mulutnya. Sakura mengulum-ngulum torpedo itu. Tak lama werewolf itu ingin memuncratkan benihnya di mulut Sakura. Sakura segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari torpedo itu sehingga meledaklah ia di wajah Sakura. Sakura segera melap wajahnya. Ternyata si werewolf tak memiliki daya tahan yang baik.

Si kelinci terlihat tertawa dari gerak tubuhnya. Kini giliran kelinci yang memuaskan Sakura yang tidak puas dengan servis si werewolf. Sakura mengangkangkan kakiny, sehingga V-nya tampak lebih menantang. Kelinci mendekati Sakura, torpedonya segera ia arahkan ke V Sakura. Sakura meringis kecil ketika torpedo besar itu berusaha menerobos pertahanan V yang fleksibel. Kelinci tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tampaknya kelinci lebih berpengalaman daripada werewolf. Ia mengeluarkan torpedonya, dengan perlahan ia masukan kembali torpedonya, begitu seterusnya hingga 100% torpedonya masuk di V Sakura. Kelinci mulai menggenjot V Sakura. Sakura bersaha mengimbangi permaina kelici dengan menggoyangkan pantatnya, hal ini menyebabkan torpedo kelinci diputar-putar di dalam V Sakura.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Har!! Har!! Har!!**

**Malam ini panas sekali ya**

***sambil menyalakan kipas angin dan mengemut es krim***

**hm....~~**

**terusin, tapi udah malem *melihat jam tepat 00.00**

**hoam~~~**

**lanjut!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nafas Sakura mulai memburu menikmati permainan kelinci, sedangkan werewolf yang sudah ambruk terlihat mengocok-ngocok penisnya di pojok ruangan. Sakura kembali mengejang.

"Ach~~~ Kelinci pintar!!! ach... uh... saaaammmpai.... klimaks..!!" ujar Sakura.

Kelinci pun mulai mengejang dan mencapai klimaks. Melihat bahasa tubuh yang ada pada kelinci, Sakura segera mencabut torpedo kelinci dari V Sakura. Kemudian Sakura segera menggesek-gesekan torpedo itu di payudaranya. Dan torpedo itu tampak berkedut-kedut dan meledaklah isi torpedo itu di dada Sakura. Cairan itu menetes di dada Sakura menuju perut Sakura. Tubuh kelinci kemudian ambruk di samping Sakura.

"Sorry, gua gak mau hamil. Jadi ngeluarinnya di luar aja." ujar Sakura sambil mengelus-elus torpedo kelinci yang masih tampak berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan sisa-sisa habis peledakan itu.

Ketiganya tampak beristirahat. Tiba-tiba...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki lagi. Orang itu berpakaian Anbu lengkap dengan topeng musangnya. Laki-laki itu dan kelinci tampak ketakutan. Sementara Sakura.

"Sh*t!!! Ternyata Ino ngasih gua tiga...!!" pikirnya.

Anbu itu semakin mendekatui Sakura. Dilihatnya V Sakura yang tampak mengkilat karena cairannya yang banyak keluar malam ini. Dilihatnya V Sakura masih tampak bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan cairan sisa.

Kemudian Anbu itu membelai V Sakura. Dielus-elusnya secara jantan. Kini werewolf dan kelinci sudah tampak tenang.

Tanpa diber perintah, anbu itu segera membuka seluruh pakaian, kecuali (lagi-lagi) topengnya. Badannya terlihat lebih bagus daripada werewolf yang rata, tak terlihat karena werewolf menggunakan perban di tubuhnya, ataupun kelinci yang tampak kekar namun kurus. Anbu ini juga memakai perban di seluruh tubuhnya dan sebagian tangannya, namun bentuk tubuhnya justru tercetak dari lilitan perban itu.

Sakura segera melihat torpedo milik anbu itu. Keadaannya masih belum tegak, tetapi bentuknya terlihat bagus, karena sedikit otot dan urat yang terlihat.

Anbu itu mendekatkan torpedonya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura mulai membelai torpedonya. Anbu itu sangat hati0hati memperlakukan Sakura, terlihat dengan caranya memasukkan torpedo ke mulut Sakura. Ia masukkan secara perlahan dan ia maju-mundurkan secara lembut. Permainan anbu ini menurut Sakura lebih lembut daripada permainan werewolf dan kelinci.

Tangn anbu itu kemudian meremas payudara Sakura secara gentle. Ia memilin-milin benda keras di payudara Sakura. Sakura tak dapat bertahan diperlakukan secara gentle seperti ini. Laki-laki seperti inilah yang ia idam-idamkan dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang menghormati wanita kapanpun, bahkan saat "bermain" sekali pun.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang, ia kembali orgasme. Bahkan hanya diremas pun dapat membuatnya orgasme.

"Laki-laki hebat!!!!" pikir Sakura.

Anbu itu tampak masih bermain di mulut Sakura. Torpedonya dibiarkan membesar memenuhi mulut Sakura. Setelah membesar ia lepaskan torpedo itu, raut wajah kecewa muncul di wajah Sakura. Tapi, anbu itu mengerti maksud Sakura. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura perlahan, kemudian anbu itu duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Kini posisinya anbu duduk sedangkan Sakura menduduki selangkangan anbu itu. Torpedonya yang mengacung segera diarahkan ke V Sakura. Setelah masuk, Sakura mulai menaik – turunkan htubuhnya. Anbu mengimbanginya dengan menusuk-nusukkan torpedonya secara lembut.

hanya beberapa menit wakutu yang dibutuhkan anbu itu untuk membuat Sakura kembali orgasme.

Di pojokan Werewolf dan kelinci tampak kembali terangsang melihat Sakura dipermainkan secara halus oleh anbu itu.

Mengetahui Sakura kembali orgasme, kemudia anbu mencabut torpedonya, dan membalikan tubuh Sakura. Kini Sakura menungging. Kemudian anbu itu mengarahkan torpedonya menuju anus Sakura. Namun tangan Sakura segera menepis torpedo itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya Sakura tidak mau anusnya dimasuki torpedo itu.

Kemudian anbu mengarahkannya menuju V kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama sodokan torpedo anbu.

Kelinci tak mau diam saja. Ia arahkan torpedonya ke mulut Sakura. Kini jika anbu menyodokan torpedonya, tubuh Sakura akan maju melahap torpedo si kelinci, begitulah chain effect yang ditimbulkan dalam permainan ini.

Sakura mengejang tak tertahankan, kenikmatan yang dialami dari permainannya dengan anbu itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat setiap ia akan orgasme, sampai-sampai untuk orgasme kali ini ia menggigit torpedo kelinci yang menyebabkan kelinci sedikit menjerit. Sepertinya ia kenal suara jeritan kelinci itu, tapi ia tak peduli dengan itu, kini ia menunggu untuk orgasme berikutnya. Sebagai hukuman menggigit torpesonya, si kelinci mengoco-ngocokan torpedonya tepat di depan Sakura dan... crot... crot... tembakan cairan menuju wajahnya. Wajah Sakura dipenuhi benih dari torpedo itu.

kelinci dan werewolf yang terbakar birahi kini mendekati anbu. werewolf menciba menarik anbu, namun kekuatan anbu lebih kuat sehingga werewolf jatuh dari ranjang. werewolf kini membelakangi anbu itu. Tangan werewolf mulai ikut mengocok-ngocok torpedo anbu. Torpedonya ia tekan-tekankan di punggung anbu itu. Anbu itu kaget dengan apa yang diperbuat werewolf.

Kelinci juga ikut meramaikannya. Tangan anbu ia bimbing untuk mengocok torpedonya. Anbu itu menurut dan mengocok torpedo kelinci itu.

Kini werewolf sudah ada di sampingnya, ia juga menuntun tangan anbu yang satu lagi untuk mengocok torpedo wereqwolf. Sementara tangan kiri werewolf sedang menikmati torpedo anbu itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas-remas payudara Sakura.

Kini tangan anbu mempercepat kocokan torpedo werewolf dan kelinci. Mereka hampir saja muncrat untuk kedua kalinya. Namun mereka segera melepaskannya.

Werewolf segera membelakangi anbu, ia berusaha memasukan torpedonya ke dalam goa rahasia milik anbu itu baru setengahnya ia masukan, anbu itu segera menolaknya.

Werewolf tampak kecewa, tapi kelinci kemudian mendekati werewolf dan kembali mengoco torpedo milik werewolf. Tak lama werewolf merasa akan kembali memuncratkan isi torpedonya. Sebagai tanda kekesalannya pada anbu, ia arahkan torpedonya tepat di wajah anbu dan mengocoknya sehingga muncratlah isi torpedo itu, namun anbu segera menepisnya sehingga isinya hanya muncrat di badannya. Cairan itu muncrati di badan perban anbu.

Anbu membersihkan cairan itu dari tubuhnya dengan tangannya dan mengoleskannya ke punggung Sakura.

Anbu menyudahi permainan doggy-nya. Kini ia berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak sabar segera mengulum torpedonya. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk memuaskan hasrta anbu ini.

Anbu ini mulai mengerang, tubuhnya mengejang dan crot.. crot.. crot... isi torpedonya muncrat di mulutnya. Tapi anehnya justru Sakura juga merasa nikmat ketika anbu itu orgasme, malah ia ikut orgasme padahal torpedo itu ada di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian Sakura menelan habis cairan itu.

Anbu itu tak merasa puas sama sekali. Malah ia merasa sangat kesal. Ia menatap tajam Sakura. Dengan hitungan detik Sakura melihat tatapan matanya. Mata yang tidak asing lagi, ia kenal siapa pemiliknya.

Anbu itu segera berpakaian dan pergi. Tinggal kelinci dan werewolf serta Sakura di ruangan ini. Tapi Sakura minta maaf karena tak bisa melanjutkan permainan ini. Ia merasa lelah dengan permainan Anbu tadi.

Werewolf dan kelinci segera pergi dari situ. sementara Sakura tertidur tanpa pakaian, hanya topeng perak yang ia gunakan dan selimut yang ia temukan di atas ranjang.

**SIAPAKAH ORANG-ORANG BERTOPENG ITU??  
APAKAH SAKURA AKAN MENGETAHUI SIAPA MEREKA??  
LALU SIAPAKAH LAKI-LAKI ANBU ITU??**

**ADAKAH HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN MATA YANG IA LIHAT??**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**BERSAMBUNG DI CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

**^o^**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spoiler Chapter berikutnya…!!!!

Rahasia di balik topeng!!!!

Penasaran???

Salam hangat dari penaku nyu~

^o^


	4. Hallowen Party:EndThe Memory of Eye p1

Yo~ Yo~ update lagi… lagi… dan lagi…

hm…, ada yang nanya kenapa diupdate??

_(curhat mode : ON) hm.., ya.. ya.. sebenernya sebagai penulis dengan rated : M, pena saya ternyata gak mau dikira hanya menonjolkan unsur (ehm..) seks kaya YAOI, YURI, ECCHI, bahkan HENTAI tanpa alur cerita yang jelas, jadi pena saya berontak untuk membuat sebuah cerita dengan alur dan jalan cerita yang jelas tanpa melupakan unsur yang ada dalam rated : M itu. Jadi mulai dari "Halloen Party" dan untuk selanjutnya kami berusaha menyuguhkan sebuah cerita berkelanjutan dengan "kejutan-kejutan" yang ada._

_Gak ngerti kan??_

Ya udah,,, **SELAMAT MENIKMATI **saja ya!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PESTA HALLOWEN PARA "GADIS"**

**(part 3 : END)**

SMA KONOHA – Tak terasa akhirnya matahari telah menampakan sosoknya pertanda pagi telah tiba. Kejadian semalam terasa begitu cepat bagi Sakura, hingga ia tak merasakan seberkas cahaya telah menerangi kamar bekas UKS itu. Semalam, Sakura telah mendapatkan apa yang dijanjikan Ino.

Sinar matahari datang dari lubang jendela kamar itu dan jatuh tepat di ujung mata Sakura. Sakura tersadar dari mimpinya, ia terbangun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi kejadian semalam. Sakura terbangun dengan tubuh bugilnya, selimut yang ia kenakan semalam sudah tersingkap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tubuh polos Sakura bangun dari ranjang itu, ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Masih teringat di otaknya kejadian yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia telah menikmati permainan semalam, permainan 3 orang laki-laki yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa mereka.

"Hm... Semalam sungguh...." pikir Sakura dalam hati, tak terasa tangannya merabai daerah V. Terasa banyak sekali sisa-sisa cairannya yang telah mengering di daerah V itu. Sisa-sisa kenikmatan masih terasa di sekitar daerah V itu, terasa masih berkedut-kedut.

"Tapi... Siapa sebenarnya Anbu itu..?' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengingat sosok anbu yang telah membawanya ke ujung kenikmatan semalam. Namun sayang ia terlalu menikmati permainan anbu itu, sehingga ia tak ingat lagi ciri tubuh anbu tersebut.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Ino." ujar Sakura. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh bugilnya dari ranjang itu. Ia segera mendekati gaun yang ia pakai semalam. Dilihat gaun itu sudah sangat kusut. Ia angkat gaun itu.

"Hm.. mana mungkin aku keluar pagi-pagi begini dengan gaun ini." ujar Sakura. Kini ia terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Celana dalam?? Dimana celana dalamku." ujar Sakura. Ternyata ia mencari celana dalamnya sendiri. Namun tak terlihat sama sekali celana dalam tersebut.

"Huft~ gaun yang terbuka tanpa celana dalam!!" ujarnya sedikit kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa!! Aku lupa membawa ponselku...!!!" ujar Sakura terkaget. Sungguh malang Sakura, ia terjebak dalam ruang yang tak terpakai di sekolahnya, pagi hari tanpa pakaian yang lengkap dan tanpa alat komunikasi yang bisa memudahkannya menghubungi Ino ataupun Tenten.

"Mati gue!! Tapi Ino sudah berjanji menjemputku pagi ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu. Huft~!!" ujar Sakura. Akhirnya ia kembali terduduk dengan tubuh bugilnya.

Tak lama....

"Sakura sayang!!!!" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura.

"Ino!! Lama banget lo!! Gua udah nunggu. Cepet masuk!! Gua kedinginan!!" ujar Sakura dari dalam.

"Wuihh!!! Kayanya lo menikmati banget ya semalam??" ujar Tenten sambil melihat tubuh bugil Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Hm.. Ya!! Ya gitu deh!!" ujar Sakura.

"Aduh!! Lo seksi banget seh!!" ujar Ino. Kemudian Ino mendekati tubuh Sakura. Ino duduk tepat di depan daerah V Sakura. Kemudian tangannya mulai mengangkangkan kaki Sakura.

"Ino!! Masih pagi... Mau ssshhh... ach.... ngapain she lo!" ujar Sakura yang kembali mengalami rangsangan dari Ino. Ternyata lidah Ino telah bermain-main di daerah V Sakura.

"Kenikmatan tambahan.. Hihihihihi!!!" ujar Ino sambil tertawa nakal pada Sakura.

"Wa~ gak ngajak-ngajak ni!!" ujar Tenten yang langsung mendekati tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Tenten ikut meremasi payudara Sakura.

"Shh... ach...!!" Sakura kembali merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari daerah V itu. Tangannya mulai menekan-nekankan kepala Ino, sehingga Ino terlihat sulit bernafas.

"Gila!! Cepet banget lo klimaks." ujar Ino. Dijilatnya cairan dari V Sakura. Kemudian Ino mendekati Tenten. Tenten langsung menyambar mulut Ino. Mereka saling berciuman sambil menukar-nukarkan cairan Sakura itu di dalam mulut mereka.

"Sshhh... Udah!! Kita pulang." ujar Ino. Terlihat Tenten kecewa dengan permainan kali ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kita bisalanjutkan kapan-kapan." ujar Ino.

"Lo bawa baju buat gua kan??" tanya Sakura yang sedang mengelus-elus daerah V-nya untuk membersihkan cairannya.

"Bawa!! Nih!!" ujar Tenten sambil melemparkan bungkusan yang isinya baju Sakura.

Sakura segera membuka bungkusan itu. Ia segera memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai. Sakura kemudian mendekati Ino, ia mencium bibir Ino.

"Terima kasih, semalam benar-benar..." ujar Sakura pada Ino.

"Sst...!! Udah~ yang penting semua lancar dan janji gua berarti udah gua tepati kan??" ujar Ino.

Kemudia Sakura mendekati Tenten. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, ia mencium bibir Tenten.

"Makasih ya!!" ujar Sakura.

"Sip!! Sesama teman harus sportif. Hihihi!!" ujar Tenten.

Kemudian mereka bertiga segera keluar dari ruangan kosong itu. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa seolah-olah semalam dan pagi ini tak terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka.

Namu Sakura masih penasaran siapa werewolf?? siapa kelinci?? dan yang terpenting adalah siapa anbu itu?? Pertanyaan itu masih tersimpan dalam otaknya.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1:**

**HALLOWEN PARTY**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE MEMORY OF EYES**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEPASANG MATA**

**(part 1)**

DESA KONOHA – Aktivitas kembali normal di desa ninja ini. Tak terasa pesta hallowen yang meriah telah dilewati oleh desa ini, kini tak ada lagi atribut-atribut hallowen yang terpasang. Sebagian telah dicabuti seusai hari hallowen, namun sebagian ada juga yang baru akan dicopot. Terlihat kesibukan unik di RS Konoha.

Terlihat atrian pasien anak-anak, beberapa ada yang menangis. Terlihat seorang ninja dokter masuk ke ruangannya.

"Apa???" ujar dokter itu terkaget melihat daftar pasiennya yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Imohara Tomoto keluhan sakit gigi!! Iwa Nagano keluhan skit gigi!! Shiroi Hanzo keluhan sakit gigi!! Tabo Shizuka keluhan sakit gigi!! Mengapa semua sakit gigi!!!!!!!!" teriak dokter itu.

"Maaf dok, sepertinya hari ini banyak yang sakit gigi diakibatkan oleh perayaan hallowen kemarin. Dugaan sementara, anak-anak terlalu banyak mengkonsusi coklat dan permen hallowen lalu malamnya mereka lupa untuk menggosok gigi." ujar seoreng ninja dokter yang masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa beberapa berkas data pasien. Tenyata di adalh Sakura. Sakura memang sedang mempelajari teknik kedokteran ninja di bawah bimbingan gurunya Tsunade.

"Oh, Sakura!! Selamat pagi cantik!! Seksi sekali kamu pagi ini dengan pakaian suster seperti itu." ujar dokter itu. Ekspresi dokter itu kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi seorang yang licik. Dokter itu kemudian mendekati Sakura. Sangat dekat sekali sehingga dada Sakura menempel ke dada dokter itu.

"Maaf, dok. Kalo dokter macam-macam. Saya tak segan – segan untuk memukul dokter sampai mati." ujar Sakura yang terlihat mengumpulkan cakranya di tangan kanannya. Ia menolak untuk melakukan permainan kali ini, padahal nafasnya mulai memburu pertanda ada sedikit rangsangan. Namun ia tak ingin imejnya terbuka di lingkungan tempat ia tinggal. Sudah sangat lama ia menutupi rahasia permainannya bersama teman-temannya Ino dan Tenten, begitu juga permainannya di malam hallowen. Begitu juga sebuah rahasia bahwa ia mengetahui gurunya Tsunade sering beradegan porno di video-video seri Icha-Icha xXx.

"Dokter!! Tidakkah anda tahu saya bisa memukul orang sampai mati" dikepalkannya tangan penuh cakra di depan wajah dokter itu ketika tangan dokter itu meremas pantat Sakura.

"Owh!! Maaf Sakura. Saya khilaf, maklum sudah lama saya tak bermain dengan istri saya." ujar dokter itu. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Tidakkah dokter ber*nani saja??" ujar Sakura.

"Apa?? *nani?? Tidak, tidak. *nani dapat menimbulkan ejakulasi dini." ujar dokter itu.

"Hm.. kita kembali ke pasien – pasien itu dok." ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah!! Kalau begitu, tolong tangani beberapa pasien. Nanti biar dokter yang memberikan resep." ujar dokter itu.

Kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

Siangnya, Sakura tampak lelah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia terlihat sudah bekerja keras untuk hari ini. Di tengah perjalanan, ia mampir ke toko bunga milik Ino.

"Ino!! Ino!!" teriak Sakura memanggil-manggil.

"Iya!! Siapa di sana??" ujar suara pemilik toko bunga itu.

"Apakah Ino ada di dalam??" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura ya?? Masuk sayang!!" ujar Ino.

Sakura segera masuk ke toko bunga itu.

"Sakura ada apa??" tanya Ino.

"Sebenernya gue pengen nanyya tentang taruhan hallowen itu." ujar Sakura.

"Hm.. kenapa?? Penasaran ya?? Pasti lo pengen tahu siapa laki-laki itu kan?? Hihihi." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?? Kalo lo tahu, nanti bisa diajak bermain lagi?? Gua tahu jalan pikiran lo. Dasar Nakal!!" ujar Ino sambil mencubit payudara Sakura.

"Aw!! Eh~ sebenernya gak gitu juga. Hanya ada satu yang menempel di otaku sampai saat ini." ujar Sakura.

"Ya, udah!! Nanti sebentar lagi aku ke rumahmu, sekalian kita ngobrolin masalah pengalaman hallowen kita. Sekarang aku masih sibuk menunggu toko." ujar Ino.

"Baiklah!! Aku tunggu!! Ajak juga Tenten ya." ujar Sakura. Kemudian Sakura bergegas menuju rumahnya.

.......................................................................................................................................

Sakura terlihat tak sabar menunggu teman-temannya untuk ke rumahnya. Tak lam bel pun berbunyi.

"ting... tong.."

"Sakura!! Kami datang." suara Ino terdengar dari dalam.

"Masuk saja!! Aku ada di kamarku!!" ujar Sakura yang menongolkan kepalanya ke luar dari jendela kaca kamarnya. Terlihat di bawah Ino dan Tenten mengacungkan jempol mereka.

"Hay sayang!!" terlihat Ino dan Tenten. Ino terlihat mengenakan T-Shirt biru tua yang ketat ditambah dengan celana pendek sedangkan Tenten mengenakan T-Shirt putih yang terlihat tipis sehingga bra-nya yang berwwarna kuning terlihat menerawang dari balik T-Shirt itu ia mengenakan celana panjang tanggung yan ketat.

"Hay!! Masuk!!." ujar Sakura yang mengenakan tank top berwarna merah dan celana hot pants yang ketat. Memang jika di dalam rumah Sakura sering mengenakan busana semacam ini.

"Jadi!! Gimana ceritanya??" ujar Tenten.

"Sabar dong!! Lo gak sabaran amat." ujar Ino.

"Yey~~ kali aja bisa menginspirasi imajinasi gua!! Jadi kan gua bisa maen sendiri ngebayangin cerita Sakura kan." ujar Tenten.

"Sebenernya gue juga gak sabar buat tahu siap laki-laki yang Ino bawa." ujar Sakura.

"Sabar~ Sabar~ tapi gua punya berita heboh. Lihat ini!!" ujar Sakura sambil melebarkan koran harian Konoha Pos. Ketiganya tampak serius melihat headline berita yang tercetak di sana.

"Apa??" ujar Sakura.

"Gak nyangka?? Kenapa??" ujar Tenten.

Ternyata di headline harian berita itu tertulis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEKELOMPOK PENYUSUP BERHASIL MASUK KE KONOHA PADA MALAM HALLOWEN**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha – Semalam, kejadian tak diduga terjadi di desa Konoha di saat para warga tengah berpesta. Sekelompok penyusup tak dikenal berhasil menyusup ke desa ini dan menghancurkan dinding pertahanan barat Konoha. Sekarang para Anbu sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang kasu ini. (bersambung ke hal.18 SEKELOMPOK PENYUSUP.....)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gak gua sangka. Pihak musuh mengincar kelemahan desa kita." ujar Ino.

"Bahkan dinding barat yang kuat saja berhasil mereka lumpuhkan." ujar Tenten.

"Dinding barat itu dekat dengan sekolah kita kan??" ujar Sakura.

"Betul juga!! Tapi anehnya kenapa gak ada yang sadar ya. Padahal banyak orang berpesta di dekat TKP" ujar Tenten.

"Jangankan mereka!! Kita juga gak sadar kan??" ujar Ino.

"Lho!! Jadi serius gini?? Sudah kita serahkan saja pada dewan pertahanan Konoha. Biar mereka yang mengurus, kita tinggal siap menerima misi saja bukan??" ujar Sakura.

"Betul juga!! Lagian di sini kita niatnya cerita kan??" ujar Ino.

"Kalau gitu. Gua kembali ke pertanyaan gua tadi siapa ketiga orang semalam yang lo kasih buat gua??" tanya Sakura.

"TIGA!! Bukannya dua ya??" ujar Ino sedikit kaget.

"Nah lho!!" ujar Tenten.

"Bukannya tiga ya?? Kelinci, werewolf, sama anbu kan??" tanya Sakura yang ikut terkaget.

"Nggak! Nggak!! Yang gua kasih tuh cuman dua, kalo gak salah werewolf sama kelinci doang."ujar Ino. Tenten semakin terlihat kebingungan.

"Sial!! Berarti anbu?? Yang bener lo." ujar Sakura.

"Bener!! Tapi mungkin mereka juga menghubungi teman mereka, tapi itu kemungkinannya kecil, karena werewolf dan kelinci itu juga gak mau ketahuan yang lain." ujar Ino.

"Daritadi werewolf , kelinci, werewolf, kelinci. Keapa gak disebut aja seh namanya." ujar Tenten.

"Benar juga!! Kenapa lo gak kasih tahu gua aja. Mereka itu siapa." ujar Sakura.

"Nanti ada waktunya" ujar Ino.

"Kata lo tadi siang!! Lo janji ngasih tahu sekarang kan??" ujar Sakura.

"Kan gua bilang hari ini, bukan sekarang!! Jadi gua masih punya waktu sekitar 9 jam lagi. hihi!hi!" jar Ino.

"Sialan lo." ujar Sakura.

"Eh, gua juga penasaran kali. Ceritain dong!!!" ujar Tenten merengek sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Semuanya bikin gua berkesan, tapi anbu itu yang bikin gua mabuk kenikmatan semalam." ujar Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan itu salah satu penyusup semalam??" tanya Tenten.

"Gak mungkin!! Itu pasti anbu beneran yang ngejar penyusup, terus dia ngedenger suara desahan Sakura. Terus dia ikutan deh!!" ujar Ino.

"Gak mungkin.!!! Gua hapal semua anbu dari catatan Tsunade-sama. Gua kan sering bantuin dia. Dan lagi seingat gua...."ujar Sakura.

"Eh,, eh,, tapi tunggu deh!! Bukannya janggal ada orang memakai kostum anbu saat hallowen?? Bila ada musuh kan bahaya. Nanti bisa dikira anbu yang asli." ujar Tenten.

"Bener juga!! Tapi gak ada larangan menggunakan pakaian anbu ataupun ninja idola masing-masing bukan?? Tanggung jawab kostum ada di pihak pemakai kostum bukan??" ujar Sakura.

"Betul juga seh!!" ujar Ino.

"Ya udah sekarang ceritain. Diapain aja lo??" tanya Tenten.

Sakura mulai bercerita kisahnya semalam. Bagaimana ia diperlakukan oleh werewolf dan kelinci. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika anbu itu datang. Bagaimana ia merasakan begitu nikmat dibawa bermain oleh anbu itu. Dia juga menceritakan seberapa kali dia orgasme.

Sakura menceritakannya panjang lebar. Sementara kedua temannya tampak gelisah, terlihat nafsu mereka mulai terpancing dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Sakura pun memperagakan bagaimana desahannya saat itu.

Tenten terlihat sangat gelisah. tangannya menyusup ke T-Shirt Ino, mencari-cari kaitan bra Ino. Namu ia tak menemukannya, karena Ino sudah tak memakai bra. Tenten lebih bebas untuk meraba payudara Ino dari depan. Sementara Ino memang sedari tadi menggesek-gesekan tangannya di selangkangannya yang masih tertutup oleh celan pendek. Terlihat dari celana pendeknya sedikit basah.

Sakura terus meneruskan ceritanya ia tak peduli dengan perilaku kedua temannya itu. Malah kini T-shirt Ino telah tersingkap ke atas dan Tenten tampak meremasi payudara Ino yang menyembul ke luar. Ino mendesah – desah pelan.

"Sshh.. acch~~ Sakuar ,,, udah aja ceritanya ach~~.. lebih baik kita bermain" ujar Ino.

"Eh~ dasar. Niatnya ke sini cuman buat main kan??" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk. Sakura mendekati Ino yang sedang dicumbui bagian lehernya oleh Tenten. Kemudian Sakura mencium bibir Ino. Tangan Ino tak tinggal diam. Disangkatnya tank top Sakura ke atas, dan terlihatlah payudara Sakura. Sakura memang tak memakai bra.

"Eh! Jadi gua doang yang pake BH??" tanya Tenten. Ia segera melepaskan branya. sehingga kini ia hanya mengenakan T-Shirt putih tipisnya. Terlihat payudaranya menyetak dari T-Shirtnya itu. Sementara Ino dan Sakura masih saling berciuman dan meremas satu sama lain. Tenten menuju punggung Sakura. Tenten kemudian mengangkat T-Shirtnya naik dan menggesek-gesekan payudaranya di punggung Sakura.

Sakura tampak berusaha melepaskan celana Ino. Ino membantu Sakura, dan terlepaslah celan Ino. Ino juga terlihat tak memakai celana dalam sedari tadi. Tenten yang mengetahui hal itu segera menepis tangan Sakura. Tangan Tenten sekarang yang mengelus-elus daerah V Ino, sementara Tenten masih menggesek-gesekan payudaranya di punggung Sakura.

Kini tangan Tenten berusaha melepaskan Hot pants Sakura. Setelah hot pants Sakura lepas, terlihatlah celana dalam merah yang dipakai Sakura. Celana dalam itupun tak lepas dari cengkeraman Tenten. Kemudian tangan kanan Tenten mengelus-elus V Sakura sementara yang kiri sedang asyik mengobok-obok V Ino. Jari Tenten keluar-masuk daerah V Ino. Ino melepaskan cumbuan Sakura untuk mendesah-desah.

Kini Sakura berbalik ke Tenten. Diciumnya Tenten, kemudian tangan Sakura meremas-remas payudara Tenten. Sementara itu sisa tangan Sakura dan sisa tangan Tenten dipergunakan untuk melepas celana Tenten beserta celana dalam kuning milik Tenten.

Tangan Sakura mulai menggerayangi tubuh Tenten. Sementara tanagn Tenten sibuk megocok dan memilin biji kacang milik Ino. Ino mendesah-desah.

"Ach~~ teruuus~~ ssshhh achh aach~~ enaak!!" ujar Ino.

Mereka saling merangsnag satu sama lain hingga akhirnya.

"Ach~~ Ten.... sshhh~~ ach aaachhh" tubuh Ino mengejang dan cairan itu menyembur dari daerah V Ino. Jari Tenten basah dipenuhi cairan Ino. Kemudian Tenten melepaskan jarinya. Tenten menjilat jarinya sendiri, kemudian Sakura menarik jari Tenten itu dan ikut membersihkan cairan-cairan Ino.

Ino segera menarik kepala Sakura. Terlihat mereka saling berbisik. Sementara Tenten bingung melihat mereka. Tampak Sakura mengangguk, kemudian Sakura segera berdiri menuju lemari miliknya.

Tenten keheranan, namun tubuh Ino sudah tampak mendorong tubuh Tenten ke atas ranjang. Di atas ranjang mereka saling mencumbu. tangan Ino tak lepas-lepasnya merangsang bagian V Tenten. Tubuh Tenten menggelinjang-gelinjang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang membawa tali dan sesuatu di tangannya. Ino segera loncat ke samping Tenten. Dipegangnya tangan Tenten, Ino segera mengikat tangan Tenten dengan tali dan tangan yang lain diikat oleh Sakura. Tangan Tenten terikat pada sisi – sisi ranjang. Tenten terlihat berontak. Badannya terangkat-angkat. Tak lupa kaki Tenten pun mereka ikat ujung ranjang, sehingga kakinya terkangkang sempurna.

"Apaan seh ini!! Lepasin dong!!" ujang Tenten memohon.

"Tenang.. Ini permainan baru!!" ujar Sakura.

"Iya!! Lo kan jarang dapet dari cowo kan??" ujar Ino.

"Emangnya lo udah sering??" ujar Tenten

"Udah dong!!" ujar Ino.

"Japan?? Bukannya cuman Konohamaru aja??" ujar Sakura berbisik.

"Hhihihi~!!" ujar Ino, sebenarnya Ino sudah mendapatkan kepuasan dari laki-laki misterius di pesta hallowen saat itu.

"Gua juga udah pernah!! Sumpah!! Jadi lepasin gua..!!" ujar Tenten.

"Sudah telat..!! Jangan bohong ya sayang" ujar Ino yang kemudian turun ke selangkangan Tenten. Dengan bebasnya Ino menjilati selangkangan itu.

"Shh... ach~ ach aaach." Tenten tampak mendesah-desah.

"Dasar!! lo nikmatin juga kan??" ujar Sakura yang kini tepat menunggangi badan Tenten. Kemudian ia menaikkan tubuhnya sehingga daerah V-nya dapat dengan musah dijilati oleh Tenten. Tenten mengerti maksudnya. Ia mulai menjilati V Sakura.

Kemudian perasaan aneh muncul dari daerah V Tenten. V Tenten terasa diisi oleh sesuatu, itu menyebabkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Kepala Tenten langsung mendongak melihat apa yang terjadi dengan V-nya sendiri. Ternyata Ino sedang asyik bermain di daerah V Tenten dengan sebuah torpedo buatan. Torpedo buatan yang mirip torpedo asli itu keluar – masuk V Tenten.

"Ac…Achhh~~ Masukin yang dalem Ino.!!" ujar Tenten.

Sakura kemudian turun dari tubuh Tenten. Sakura kemudian duduk di sofa, ia terlihat menggenggap sesuatu mirip ponsel.

"Ino masukin aja!!" perintah Sakura, Ino kemudian memasukkan torpedo itu ked ala V Tenten.

"Ino awas!! It's shoetime!!" ujar Sakura yang kemudian memencet-mencet alat itu, kemudian terdengar Tenten menggelinjang keenakan.

"Gila!! Ini kan torpedo elektrik yang pake remot..!! Aaachh~~ terus!!" ternyata alat itu adalah remot untuk torpedo buatan itu. Sehingga bila dipencet, torpedo itu akan bermanuver bergoyang, menyodok, bahkan bergetar di dalam V seseoranmg.

Ino tampak menambah rangsangan Tenten dengan menjilati payudara Tenten. Sementara Sakura memencet-mencet remot itu dari sofa.

"Ino!! Daripada jilatin dia. Mening di sini aja gua kan blom nyampe!!" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkangkan kakinya menghadap ke Ino.

Ino segera mendekati Sakura dan berlutut di hadapannya. Ia menjilati V Sakura. Sakura mulai terangsang apalagi melihat Tenten yang sedang dipermainkan oleh torpedo itu. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol mengakibatkan kepala Tenten bergeleng-geleng, tubuhnya terangkat, bahkan mendesah panjang pertanda Tenten sudah orgasme.

Sakura menikmati jilatan dari Ino, sementara itu, kaki Sakura berusaha menjangkau V Inio, setelah kakinya menjangkau V Ino, ia gesek-gesekkan jempol kakinya di daerah V Ino.

Mereka sangat menikmati permainan mereka. Bahkan mereka lupa mencopot pakaian mereka, sehingga kaos-kaos yang menggantung di leher mereka sudah basah oleh keringat. Terutama Tenten, T-Shirt putih yang ia kenakan sudah terliahat basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Tenten sepertinya telah mencapai puncak berkali-kali hanya dengan torpedo elektrik itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan akan keluar. Ia segera mendekatkan V-nya ke wajah tenten. Baru beberapa jilatan dari Temtem dan

"Ach~~~ Achh~~" tubuh Sakura mengejang. Tangannya memencet tombol tak karuan, menyebabkan tubuh Tenten terangkat dan Tenten menjerit kecil. Cairan Sakura tumpah di wajah Tenten. Sakura ambruk di samping Tenten. Sakura tampak mengatur nafas, sambil memainkan remot itu.

"Sakura...!! Please.. udahan!! Gua udah capek sshhh!! Gua dah hamper sepuluh kali..!" ujar Tenten memohon.

"Wa~ cepet juga ya lo klimaks, biasanya gua cuman lima kali." ujar Sakura. Ia menghentikan permainan remotnya.

Tenten terlihat sangat lega. Kemudian mereka bertiga menyudahi permainan mereka.

"Yah!! Lupa nyopot baju kan!! Pada gak sabar seh!! Jadi basah." ujar Ino.

"Lo yang ngajak kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Iya neh!! Gua ampe kaya orang berenang aja neh!! Lagian kalian nakal jailin gua." ujar Tenten.

"Gampang!! Pake baju gua aja dulu." ujar Sakura.

"Dada lo kan kecil mana muat di gua." ujar Ino.

"Ya udah!! Kalo lo gak mau pake. Berarti lo pake baju basah gitu deh. Nanti di jalan dicolek-colek loh!!" ujar Sakura.

"Ahahah~ gak apa-apa dicolek!! Tapi ya udah gua minjem baju lo." ujar Ino.

Ino dan Tenten segera berganti pakaian. Setelah mereka bertiga berpakaian kembali, mereka kembali ngobrol.

"Jadi?? Lo ngasih tahu laki-laki itu siapa kapan??" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang pasti hari ini!!" ujar Ino.

"Eh, gua cabut dulu ya. Gua ada latihan sekarang!!" ujar Tenten.

"Yah~ kalo Tenten pulang, gua juga pulang. Gua takut sama Sakura berdua, nanti gua dimaenin ama torpedo elektrik itu lagi. Hahah~" ujar Ino.

"Dasar lo Ino!! Minta pinjem torpedo itu gak bakal gua kasih loh!!" ujar Sakura.

"Bercanda sayang!! Gua pulang dulu, gua belom beresin toko bunga gua. Nanti gua pasti hubungi lo tenteang laki-laki yang gua kasih pas malem hallowen." ujar Ino

"Ya udah. Makasih ya." ujar Sakura.

Ino dan Tenten segera pulang ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam harinya, Sakura masih menunggu jawaban Ino. Sakura terduduk di ujung ranjang di kamarnya sambil memegang ponselnya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mana janji lo??**

**Hari ini tinggal 4 jam lagi kan??**

**-Sakura-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Delivered to:**

**.Ino**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gua mandi dulu deh" Sakura segera ke kamar mandi, ia menenteng handuk berwarna pink di tanagnnya.

Selesai mandi ia duduk di samping ranjang hanya terlilit handuk pink di tubuhnya, tangannya yang lain memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tiba-tibs....

Angin kencang berhembus ke kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka oleh angin itu. Handuknya tersibak oleh angin itu.

Dan yang mengejutkan, terlihat sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam duduk di jendela kamarnya. Sakura terkaget. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Handuk Sakura tertiup angin dan lepas.

"Mmm... M..Ma...Ma... Mata itu....!!!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu sudah ada di belakang tubuh bugil Sakura.

"Malam!! Sakura!! Mau berpesta?" ujar sosok itu sambil meremas payudara Sakura dari belakang, suaranya tampak tak asing bagi Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED.........**

**^o^ next chapter.......**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sipakah sosok jubah hitam itu??**

**Kenalkah Sakura dengannya??  
Mengapa Sakura mengeluarkan 1 kata yaitu MATA dari bibirnya??**

**Cerita yang tak bisa ditebak!!**

**Hho~~~**

**Sampai jumpa!!!**

Nah!!! gimana?? review please...!!!

*puppy eyes*

Salam hangat dari penaku nyu~

dadah.!!

_IKLAN : GUA JUGA BUAT FIC BLEACH CROSSOVER DEATHNOTE, BUKAN RATED :M SEH!! TAPI GUA MOHON REVIEW JUGA YA!! COZ SAMPE SEKARANG BELOM ADA REVIEWNYA, PADAHAL DAH DI-PUBLISH LAMA BANGET!!_


	5. Hallowen Party End: The Memory of Eye

Wah..!! Sudah lama tak jumpa!! ^o^

Nyu~ nyu~

tanpa basa-basi lagi akh.

Update ke ??? ke-5 ya??

Mari kita baca!!!

WARNING!! FULL STRAIGHT LEMON SCENE!!

GAK SUKA?? MENJAUH AJA!!

**Sepasang Mata**

**(part 2)**

"Hay Sakura!!" ujar sosok berjubah hitam itu sambil meremas payudara Sakura dari belakang.

"Ukh~~!!" Sakura melenguh kecil. Tubuhnya segera berontak, tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh misterius itu. Dengan usahanya, tubuh bugil Sakura berhasil mendorong sosok misterius itu ke belakang. Sakura lalu memutar badannya, aliran cakra berkumpul penuh di tangannya. Sakura segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul sosok misterius berjubah hitam itu. Sementara tangan yang satunya berusaha menutupi payudaranya, namun sia-sia Sakura menutupi daerah itu karena bukit itu masih dapat terlihat.

"Mau apa kau kesini?? Keluar sekarang atau..." Sakura melepaskan pukulannya pada sosok berjubah itu. Namun dengan mudah sosok misterius itu mengelak dari pukulan Sakura, sehingga pukulan Sakura berhasil menghancurkan lemari kamarnya. Sosok tubuh itu kembali memeluk erat tubuh bugil Sakura dari belakang.

"Apa kau tak mengenal diriku??" ujar sosok misterius itu. Mata Sakura sedikit melotot menahan rasa sakit di payudaranya. Sosok misterius itu meremas payudara Sakura dengan.

"Argh~~~ AAAaaaarrrgh~~!!" erangan keras keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika sosok misterius itu meremas kembali payudaranya.. Terlihat payudara Sakura yang putih itu kini berubah sedikit memerah dengan tapak remasan tangan terlihat di sekitar payudara itu. Sakura merasakan benda keras digesek-gesekkan ke punggungnya.

Sosok itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Sakura yang terengah-engah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..!!" ujar sosok itu membuka jubahnya perlahan.

Mata Sakura melotot melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi di hadapan berdiri tubuhnya.

"G......

"Gu.....

"Guru.......!!" ujar Sakura sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Hay Sakura!!" sapa sosok itu sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menyapanya ramah.

"**GURU KAKASHI!!**" ujar Sakura yang sedikit tenang.

"Ya...!! Apa kabar Sakura??" ujar Kakashi.

"Bukankah...... Bukankah Guru sedang menjalankan misi di Ame Gakure??" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura!!" ujar Kakashi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Tubuh Sakura terpojok.

"Nggghhh~ guru.. ngghhh!!" Sakura merintih ketika tangan Kakashi bermain di daerah V Sakura.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali malam ini. Oh, tidak!! Maksudku kau memang selalu cantik." ujar Kakashi.

"ach~~ nggh Guru Kakashi!! ssshhh~ Apa yang Guru lakukan ach~~!!" ujar Sakura.

"Memberikan hadiah padamu. Kau tak ingin memberi hadiah pada gurumu yang baru kembali ini??" ujar Kakashi, kini tangan satunya lagi meremas-remas payudara Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Sakura...!! Malam hallowen itu kau menikmatinya bukan??" ujar Kakashi sambil tetap merangsang tubuh Sakura.

"Jadi...nnggh~ pria malam ach~~ hallowen itu salah satunya adalah… sshhhh~~..." ujar Sakura, terlihat birahinya mulai terangkat oleh permainan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menggangguk, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Kakashi segera menanggalkan pakaian luarnya dan celananya. Hingga ia kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sekaligus penutup mulutnya. Torpedonya mengacung tegak.

Kakashi segera mendekati tubuh Sakura yang terengah-engah termakan nafsunya sendiri. Sakura tak dapat membayangkan bahwa rahasianya kini diketahui oleh gurunya sendiri. Kakashi mulai dengan meremas-remas payudara Sakura.

"Ssh... ngghh~~" Sakura mendesah – desah pelan. Jari tangan Kakashi mulai menjalari sekitar daerah V Sakura yang telah basah, kelihatannya Sakura sudah mulai terangsang. Kakashi mulai memasukkan jarinya ke lubang V Sakura, ia berusaha menemukan biji kacang Sakura.

"Ach~~ ter....teeerrruuuss~ ngghh~ ach~!!" Sakura mendesah-desah tubuhnya terangkat-angkat ketika jari Kakashi mulai memilin biji kacang Sakura. Sakura tak mau kalah, tangannya mulai menggenggam torpedo milik Kakashi. Torpedo itu ia kocok pelan, sesekali ia memencet-mencet dua buah telur milik Kakashi.

"Ach~~ Sakura!! Ternyata kamu pintar sshh~~ terus Sakura~~ yang cepat.. sshh~" ujar Kakashi menerima serangan dari Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura menjerit kencang.

"Argh~~!! sshhh Guru~~ aaakuu keluarr sshh!!" daerah V Sakura mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan membasahi tangan Kakashi. Sakura menggelinjang keenakan.

Kakashi segera melepaskan jarinya yang basah oleh cairan cinta Sakura. Dijilatnya cairan di tangannya itu.

"Hmm... Gurih sekali. Lumayan untuk mengembalikan tenagaku yang baru pulang dari misi." ujar Kakashi menikmati setiap centi jari-jarinya yang basah.

Sakura tampak lemas tak berdaya di atas kasurnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Dia terlihat menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan. Matanya terpejam.

"Gu...gu..guru Kakashi... Apakah Ino yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Betul, sayang..!! Ino, yang menyuruhku ke sini. Bukankah kau masih penasaran dengan Hallowen kemarin??" ujar Kakashi. Kini ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping Sakura.

"Ach.... ssshh.. ja..jadi... Guru memang salah satu dari mereka??" ujar Sakura sambil menikmati pijitan payudara dari Kakashi.

"Jelas... kemarin aku yang mengenakan topeng kelinci." ujar Kakashi yang kini memiringkan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Jadi..., ssshhh... gu..gu..guru bukan ach.. bukan orang itu..." ujar Sakura yang kembali terbakar birahinya oleh permainan jari Kakashi di daerah V miliknya.

"Siapa? Sudahlah!! Sekarang lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja.." ujar Kakashi. Kini ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu ditindihnya tubuh mungil Sakura, torpedonya tampak tegak mengacung.

"Sayang,!! Cukup sekali saja dan kita akhiri permainan ini." ujar Kakashi. Kemudian ia mengarahkan torpedonya tepat di depan daerah V Sakura yang tidak begitu lebat.

"Ach... shhh .. hm... gu.. guru.. enak sekali.. ach!!" Sakura mendesah ketika torpedo itu berhasil membobol pertahanan V Sakura.

Kakashi memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang teratur. Sakura tampak mengimbangi gerakan Kakashi.

"Sakura.. Ini lebih nikmat ach~ dari hari Hallowen itu." ujar Kakashi yang masih menerobos V Sakura.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka bertahan di posisi itu, namun Kakashi belum juga mencapai finish. Namun Sakura sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan kenikmatan, terlihat dari daerah V Sakura yang merah jambu tampak mengkilat oleh cairannya sendiri.

Kakashi tampak mencopot torpedonya. Sakura tampak kecewa mengetahui hal itu, namun ia kaget dengan tangan-tangan Kakshi di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Sekarang kita coba gaya lain, sayang!" ujar Kakashi. Ia mengubah posisi Sakura. Sehingga kini Sakura tampak menungging di depan Kakashi.

"Ach~~ guru... sshhh!!" Sakura mendesah ketika merasakan kembali torpedo gurunya. Tangannya tampak menahan seluruh berat badannya, sedangkan tubuhnya kini berguncang-guncang mengikuti irama serangan Kakashi.

Kakashi tak menyia-nyiakan payudara Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang. Diraihnya kedua payudara itu. Kemudian ia remas perlahan.

"Ach... ach... sshh ach... enak... terus ... ach.. terus guru.." ujar Sakura tak menentu lagi, otaknya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh hasrat mencapai puncak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ach… Sakura…. Aku su … sudah …. ma.. mau keluar sshh..." ujar Kakshi.

"Sudah... ach..ach.. cepat keluarkan guru... keluarkan di luar.. jangan di dalam." ujar Sakura sambil membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke depan, sehingga torpedo Kakashi keluar secara mendadak dari daerah V Sakura.

"Maaf, guru!! Tapi..., saya belum siap untuk hamil." ujar Sakura. Kini ia merangkak menuju Kakashi.

Sakura mendekatkan dadanya ke arah torpedo Kakashi. Ia selipkan torpedo itu di antara belahan dadanya. Ia maju mundurkan dadanya itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sanat erotis. Sesekali Sakura menjilat torpedo itu agar licin.

"Ach... Sakura ... aa ..aa . aku keluar..!!" ujar Kakashi dan crot-crot-crot, torpedo itu memuntahkan cairannya di payudara Sakura.

Sakura tampak kaget dengan jumlah cairan yang keluar. Sungguh banyak, sampai-sampai cairan itu mengalir ke perutnya. Segera Sakura memasukkan torpedo itu ke dalam mulutnya agar cairannya tidak menetes ke ranjangnya.

"Hisap teru...terusss ach~~" ujar Kakashi. Seketika itu ia terbaring lemas di depan dada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura...!" ujar Kakashi mendekatkan mukanya.

Sakura hendak mencumbu gurunya itu, namun..

"Oh... Tidak!! Jangan, Sakura. Aku belum pernah sekali pun membuka penutup muka ini." ujar Kakashi menjauhkan mukanya.

"Terima kasih juga Kakashi-sensei.!" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu!! Sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja. Kabarnya di pesta Hallowen kemarin ada penyusup yang masuk ke Konoha. Sehinnga kini, aku diberi tugas untuk menyelidikinya." ujar Kakshi sambil mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Sepertinya penyusup itu mengincar sesuatu." ujar Sakura yang kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Mana aku tahu!! OK Sakura!! Guru akan pergi, jangan bosan Sakura" ujar Kakashi. Ia langsung melompat dari jendela kamar Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dasar, Ino!! Awas saja!!" ujar Sakura bergumam sendiri. Dilihatnya HP miliknya yang selama ini hampir ia lupakan selama permainan tadi. Ternyata satu pesan baru datang dari seseorang.

**Hihihi XDD gimana?? gak penasaran**

**lagi denagn cowo**

**hallowen itu kan??**

**^.^ .Ino**

"Huh!! Dasar Ino. Pembalasan lebih kejam." ujar Sakura yang kini menarik selimutnya untuk tidur.

**(END OF Ch.5)**

**Gimana kelanjutannya??**

**Aapakah lebih menarik??**

**Apakah lebih "ERO"??**

**Kita lihat nanti ya nyu~**

REVIEW dan saran selalu nyu~ tunggu!!

Kalo nge-flame yang bae-bae aja ya jangan bikin nyu~ down ya... ^o^

makasih~ arigatou~


End file.
